The Vampire
by Sailor Phantom of Middle Earth
Summary: A vampire's prey is let go, for she reminds him of when he was once human. Later, the girl comes back and tries to befriend him. Unaware of what he is. On a permanent hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:****This is a short story I thought of. I was outside and it was cold when I thought I felt a cloak wrap around me. Of course there was no one there but it gave me the idea to write this! I actually thought out a story for it but don't plan on wriing it anytime soon. One story at a time. So tell me what you think, please.**_**  
**_

_**  
The Vampire**_

It was like any other night. Arrived at small town were very little happened. Crime was low, people walked outside at night with little worry; it was a safe place, until we came. We were out hunting for our next meal. The younger ones left for a night club to have some fun before biting, bringing with them the newest member of out little pack. He refused to be what he had become and to bring himself down to our level, he had said, though he'd have to sooner or later. His thirst would become too great for him.

The young ones liked to try and fit in with the crowd, wearing what was "in" and going to populated areas. They were teenagers at heart no matter how old they became. I did not see the point since we are to stay hidden or seen as little as possible. Each time before I left them to their hunt, I'd warn them that I would not come to their rescue for their reckless behavior.

I was on my own. As I prefer. Being the oldest, I did not need a partner or "buddy" during the hunt. Cloaked in the shadows, I followed my prey, a young girl rollerblading in the park. It was only 5:30 yet surprisingly dark. This worked to _our_ benefit.

She was the only one here now; others had left for home to eat dinner. I had found mine. Her appearance did not matter, but she was young, only 17 and alone. I had been watching her for a few minutes now, making sure that no one was coming. She was unfazed by the dark and the quiet noises that would scare most at this time. Enjoying the breeze she felt from rolling to one end to the park, to the other. Her smile was amazingly refreshing.

After a few minutes, she stopped to rest at the water fountain at the far end of the park. She paused before bowing her head to drink from the fountain. Now was the perfect time to strike. Slowly I moved towards the girl, not a sound came from each step I took, bringing me closer to her. Now only inches away, I bared my teeth, showing the two sharp canine teeth drawing closer to her neck.

The girl had stopped drinking. Immediately I had backed away into the shadows once more before she turned around. I cursed quietly to myself for not biting her then. It was the perfect moment. To see the fear and realization in her eyes that death was upon her was one of the most satisfying things of the hunt. Yet I hid, and there she stood, smiling. Not knowing that she was only inches away from death.

She rolled gracefully into the light so I could see her face. It was no different than any other mortal woman's face and yet... Something kept me from striking. Her smile, it was her beautiful smile reminding me of when I was also mortal, when I was alive, cared for human life and lived to protect it. A life which I had tried to forget but found me after many years of hiding from it.

Never had this happened before, and never will this happen again. The girl spun around before rolling to the other side of the park once more. I came out of the shadows when she was far enough and made the decision not to tell the others of what happened here.

I glanced at the girl once more before leaving. "Thank you." I said to her knowing that she could not hear me. "Thank you for reminding me that I too was once human." With a sly smile I left the girl to look for a new victim.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Before you start reading, I'd just like to tell you that my knowledge of vampires is limited to Bram Stoker's Dracula, the movie Queen of the Damned, and the obvious which most everyone knows. So if you have any info on vampires that you think is interesting or feel to correct me on something I wrote, **please do**._

**Chapter 2**

I didn't have to wait long to find my next victim, and I refused to wait as I did before. Nor did I hide in the shadows. I had grown impatient after that leaving that girl. Quickly I came upon the young man and sunk my teeth into his neck before he could even react. His face slowly grew pale as the sweet nectar rushed from his body to mine. The quiet gasps for breath began to fade and his arm lowered to his side until he hung limply in my arms.

With a smile I slowly removed my teeth from his mouth and let the body fall to the ground with a quiet thud. I noticed another presence since I had found him but chose to ignore it until now. "I know you are there, so come out now before I drag you out." I said, wiping the blood that dripped from my lips.

"My, my, aren't we cranky." A female voice teased as she came out from the shadow of the building. "Did something go wrong?" She asked and drew closer to me. I gazed at the lifeless body that lay before me, not bothering to face her. "You're not one to strike so quickly. You like to examine your prey." She started to wrap her arms around my neck but I quickly threw them aside and glared at her.

"Quiet." I ordered.

The vampiress that stood before me was Clarisse. An old vampire but still considered young compared to myself. Long silky blonde hair ran down her shoulders to her waist with the ends curled slightly. Her pale skin contrasted with her red lips and dark eyes. The clothes, or lack of in my opinion, were a dark red mini skirt and blood red tank top. She would often steal jewelry from her victims, necklaces, bracelets, and rings, anything that sparked or shined. She had an odd attraction to material things. This time she wore a long gold necklace, three rings, one gold, silver, and the last hand a large diamond, along with a couple bracelets of various colors on both wrists and one on her ankle.

"Oh poo." She pouted then smiled as she stepped towards me. "And I was feeling so lonely tonight." I glared at her more intensely than before. Her smile quickly faded when she saw my mood was not planning on changing. "Fine, I'll leave you alone, Derek."

"You are _never_ to call me that!" I growled at her. She smiled smugly before disappearing into the shadows once more. Finally I was able to relax when her presence was gone. Clarisse was the only one alive – if you could call her alive – who knew my name and loved to say it even though I forbid her from mentioning it to anyone. "Derek is dead." I reminded myself before leaving.

XXX

"Did you see that guys face!" Animita laughed as she and the other young ones came into the old abandoned mansion. I sat in a comfy car in the study resting, waiting for them to return. They continued laughing loudly as they came to the study and quickly quieted down when they saw me. The chair was turned to the fireplace so all they could see was the back of the blood red chair. They often thought that I was meditating when they find me like this.

"Excuse me Master." Luke said seeing that no one else was going to speak. "I'm afraid we were unable to get the noob here to eat." He pointed to the man standing by the door examining the building. "He's been in a-"

"It does not matter. He can starve for all I care."

"Can we starve?" Marissa asked taking a step forward.

I turned my head just enough to look at her from the corner of my eye, a gesture that made them shudder at the coldness they saw. "He can starve for all eternity until his hunger consumes his mind." I turned back to the empty fireplace and closed my eyes. "Go. You are not to leave for the rest of the night." They grumbled quietly as before heading up the stairs to their rooms.

"Why do you protect us?" The so called noob asked when everyone else had left.

I sighed before getting out of the chair to face him. Patrick stood in the door way with a questioning look. He wore a white shirt, blue tie, dark coat with matching pants. His short brown hair had gotten messy and grayed a little. He was a business man when I had first saw him, now he was a one of us.

"There are many possible reasons. Maybe I do it to make myself feel better. Since I was unable to..." I started to drift away from his question and to an old memory I had to forget. "It doesn't matter. In fact, I only do it because they follow me. I could care less if they die."

Patrick sighed, he was hoping for a different answer. "So we _do_ lost all human feelings."

"If that is true, then why are you disappointed?" I could hear him try to answer me but only managed to mumble to himself. "Though we have lost our human selves, we have not escaped the ability to feel." With that, I ended the conversation by sitting back into the chair.

I heard him step forward to ask another question but only sighed. "Goodnight sir." He said then left for the rooms above.

"It will never be a good night for me." I said to myself as I relaxed in the chair. "I haven't had a good night in- Oh great. I'm talking to myself." I moaned quietly.

A/N: And with that, the chapter ends! Lil note, this won't be completely serious. It's almost impossible for me to do something without some sillyness. PLEASE comment. Also, the next chapter will most likely be in third person and may stay that way. Still deciding.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please R&R. Thank you, enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 3**

A girl sat at a small table staring into her cup filled with a dark liquid. Next to the cup is a plate and what was left of her breakfast, little bits of eggs and a piece of bacon. The girl was none other than the one Derek had found last night. Her strawberry blonde hair went down to her shoulders. It was originally red but she added blonde streaks to it last year. Unlike most of her family, she wasn't pale, and had very freckles on her cheeks. She wore blue jeans, a light green shirt with a picture of a fairy bending down with flowers surrounding her, and white shoes. Pink lips pouting as her green eyes stared into the cup as she was lost in thought of the night before.

A tall older man entered the kitchen and glanced at the girl staring into the cup. He laughed as he said good morning and started making his own breakfast. The man was 20 and had the same straight red hair as the girl, but without the blonde and it was much shorter. Unlike the girl, he was pale. He wore a blue button shirt with two white stripes, dark blue pants, and white socks.

The girl looked up from her cup to the man. "Jace." She began. Jace turned his head with his hands holding the teapot with coffee which he was ready to pour into a mug. "You ever get that feeling like you're being watched, but when you turn around there's no one there?"

He smiled before answering. "Yeah, everyone does. Why do you ask?" He turned back to the mug and began pouring the coffee.

"'Cause, I was certain someone was following me last night." She said quietly and looked back into the cup before Jace turned around with a surprised look. He was about to question her but ended up pouring the hot coffee on his hand before he had a chance. Jace quickly turned on the water for the sink and out his hand under the cool running water with a hiss.

"You went out rollerblading a little too late again?" The girl nodded after glanced at Jace. "I told you, you have to come home earlier since it gets dark around 4:30." He groaned. The girl was unsure whether he was groaning at her, or at his hand for being in the wrong place when he was pouring the coffee.

"I got carried away." She explained. "Besides, nothing happened."

"But something could have." He sighed before turning to her with a smile. "I'm just worried about you sis. You can understand that, right?" She nodded and glanced at his hand which had turned red.

"I'll remember next time." She got up and drank the dark liquid from her cup and grabbed the plate taking both plate and cup and setting them down on the sink. "I got to go Jace. Bye."

"Wait, you'll visit dad right?" She stopped at the end of the tile light blue tile of the kitchen then turned her head enough for Jace to see some of her face before giving him a slow nod. "Later Belle." He called as she left the kitchen. The front door opened and closed letting him know that she had left.

Belle stood outside of the apartment on the balcony, thinking of her father and how she avoided seeing him. Not because she hated him, no, quite the opposite. She saw him as a strong man that could survive even the worst of tragedies. So to see him lying in a hospital bed, slowly dying, was very hard for her. She wanted to see him, but she also wanted to keep the memory of a strong healthy man too.

"Yo, Izzy." A voice from below called, bringing her back to reality. Izzy was one of her nicknames, along with Belle. Her real name was Isabelle, but she preferred being called Belle or Izzy. Isabelle looked down from the balcony to see a girl two years older than herself.

The girl was 19 (for those of you who forgot who old Isabelle is) though she look the same age as her friend. She was two inches higher than Isabelle who was 5' 4''. Her friend obsessed with her height ever since her younger brother became taller than her. An interesting feature was her hair – it went almost to her waist, was a dirty blonde, and had four blonde stripes, two in the front and two in the back. She would often say that she looked like a chocolate and vanilla swirl ice-cream with a body. Many people would agree with her. She wore a black shirt with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy riding the Pirates of Caribbean ride – she got it from Disneyland – and dark blue pants. Isabelle often commented that the pants looked like her PJ's. Her shoes were also interesting; they were a dark blue and orange.

Isabelle's friend smiled back at her as she waved. "Come on, were going to be late." She called bouncing up and down on the pavement.

Isabelle hurried down the stairs to her friend. "You sure seem hyper today Reggie." She commented as they made their way down the sidewalk to the parking lot.

"Aren't I always?" She laughed as we came to her car next to two empty parking spaces on either side. It was a light blue Bug, her dad said it was a classic but she didn't car. It moves so I'm happy is what she had said to me.

An hour 1/2 later...

"That was so weird." Isabelle said as she and Reggie (or Regina) came out of the theater after watching The Santa Clause 3, Crowds of people ignoring the two girls as they made their way around the people. Regina was starting to cry from laughing so hard.

"It was so predictable." She said laughing once again after the movie had ended. "And he turned geeky!" They stopped for a moment to let Regina calm down and talk about the movie some more. "He was overacting so much. What he should have said was, 'Ahhh! I'm melting!' That'd be funny."

"It wasn't bad though." Isabelle added. Regina nodded as she took a deep breath to help calm herself, still smiling.

An odd feeling had come over Isabelle ever since the movie began. She had hoped it would disperse once the movie was over but it still hung about her even now. It was a cold chill at the back of her neck, like someone's fingers were caressing it softly. She had made the decision during the movie that she'd tell Regina in hopes that the feeling would leave.

"Reggie." She started, trying not to sound unnerved. Regina looked up at Isabelle with her curious carefree smile. "Did you ever get a strange feeling when we were watching the movie?" She asked. The smile faded to a thoughtful look as she stared up into the sky as though she saw a cloud with an interesting shape. Her lips pouting one moment, then open the next, making faces as she thought before turning back to her friend.

"Not really. I tend to get lost in movies and reading and stuff." She said with a light laugh. "Why, you feel OK?"

"I'm fine, it's just... She paused before answering; thinking over what she was going to say. "I felt like I was being watched."

Regina saw the nervousness in her friend and smiled. "We had a ton of people behind us in a cold theater; I wouldn't be surprised if someone was." Isabelle smiled at her friends words of encouragement. "Besides," She turned from her friend to the crowd of people. "If anyone was watching you, they'd get in trouble with me!" She yelled for everyone to hear.

A couple people turned to the two girls for only a moment before continuing on their way, a little faster than before. Isabelle laughed at her friend, thankful for her interesting way of cheering her up. Regina grinned, not caring about the people staring momentarily at her for the odd outburst, and joined Isabelle laughing.

As they stared to leave, out of the corner of her eye, Isabella saw a man cloaked in black, hiding carefully in the shadows. She was unable to see his face but the cold feeling slowly started creeping back. It quickly disappeared when her friend called for her at the light blue bug parked fairly close tot the theater. She smiled and dismissed the thought of the man as she hurried over to her friend.

The man came out of the shadows, watching the two girls get into the car. He was surprised that the girl had noticed his presence at all. A feat that only one human has ever accomplished. He smiled slyly as the girls drove off, thinking to himself of many long years ago and of a man he met. Surely it was no coincidence that the girl saw him- Nay, _sensed_ his presence in and out of the theater. _'I shall keep a close eye on this girl.'_ He thought to himself before slipping back into the shadows.

_A/N: Now you finally know the girl's name and two new characters! But who is this mysterious man? And no, it's not Derek, I'll tell you that much. Now, if anyone can guess what Isabelle was drinking in the starting of the chapter, shall get a small part, either as a vampire or a victim. I'll give you one clue! It's not coffee, too obvious._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had an idea of what to write then it escaped me. XP Well, better late than never. **

**Chapter 4**

Derek sat on a bench staring at the path leading out of the park. He had hoped that the girl – Isabelle – would come just as she did the night before. His thoughts and dreams consumed by this one human girl which he had only seen last night. The moment the sun vanished behind the mountains he left the mansion for the park. It was a little after 4:30 when he arrived and saw the girl roller blading. He hoped that if he saw her again, he would be able to be rid of her forever. This was not the case. In fact, when he saw her, he sat on the bench in clear view for the girl to see. She paid him no heed as she rolled past him many times.

Once she was at one end of the park, he turned to a tree where someone – a vampire – was hiding. It had been there for some time now but decided to ignore it hoping it would realize that he was not leaving. Usually he could identify it without any problem, but there was a different kind of presence so to speak. Vampires would hide with the shadows, this used the shadows to hide any sign of life, like it became apart of the shadows and it's surroundings. It's power went beyond that of any normal vampire.

"If you do not plan on taking the girl then leave." He said to the unseen figure.

"I was waiting for you to take her." A female voice said making it sound like the tree was talking. "It's nice to see you're still living. Sorta." She added.

Derek sighed frustrated with the female. "Do you plan on showing yourself or must I drag you out of there myself?" He glanced at the path where the girl had gone. She was standing at the exit looking back at the park, or possibly him, before finally leaving.

Turning back to the tree, he saw a young woman who looked 17 but he knew better. She had very pale skin, a trait all vampires have, along with cat like yellow green eyes. Her hair was black with the ends dyed blood red, about 3 inches below the shoulder, with messy layers. Her clothes had a distinct gothic style; tight pants with chains and zippers, a band t-shirt, a hoodie, a corset with matching arm socks, and boots.

"Nice to see you again, Xeiasslm." He started to bow out of habit but stopped halfway through. "I see your tastes haven't changed since last we met."

"Neither have you." She pointed out the long dark cloak he wore and the hood that covered his face. "Must you always hide yourself? You're a vampire, you don't need-" Derek gave her a cold stare quickly shutting her up. He hated being reminded of what he was. Xeiasslm shook her head and walked over to the bench. "Why didn't you kill her? She's just another human." She said changing the subject. Derek stood silent. "You're growing soft!" She accused with a smile.

"I wish that was the case." He replied to Xeiasslm's surprise. She expected him to snap back at her. "It's the girl." He bared his teeth and grabbed the bench in front of him. "She's driving me insane!" Clutching the wood it finally cracked.

There was a pause before Xeiasslm spoke. "You like her." A hand was wrapped around Xeiasslm's neck the next moment along with Derek casting her a evil glare.

"_Never_ say that again." He demanded, his grip tightening slightly. "I refuse to have _any_ feelings towards _anyone_, especially _not_ a human!" Xeiasslm gasped quietly as she stared into his blue eyes. She could have easily freed herself but would only end up causing even more trouble. It's true that vampires have exceptional strength, but Xeiasslm was no normal vampire, she was much stronger than the norm and a sorceress.

Derek released Xeiasslm from his grip. She sighed relieved to se that he had calmed down somewhat. "OK, so you don't like her. Got it." Rubbing her neck as she spoke. "But there is something going on."

"_That_ is none of your concern." He said turning his back to her still annoyed at the previous comment she had made.

"Fine! Guess I'll leave you alone." Xeiasslm said now annoyed at Derek. She spun around and disappeared into the darkness.

Derek was finally alone. He turned to the bench to see the place where the wood had broke not long ago. Looking down the dark path, he saw a small animal by a tree. Possibly a possum or raccoon but it didn't matter. For a moment, he considered this would be his next victim, but quickly pushed the idea aside. He wasn't desperate for blood, so he would skip tonight and drink tomorrow. The girl began invading his thoughts again.

Elsewhere, just outside of town a small group of vampires were finishing up their hunt round a small green car. They didn't notice a rouge vampire watching them. He slowly came up to one of the male vampires with his teeth bared. The younger one turned around still holding his victim when the rouge one bit his neck. Shocked by this turn of events he dropped the human and tried to free himself. Upon hearing the – no longer undead, but truly dead – body thud against the car then hit the ground turned to see their companion become a victim. Only one of them decided to act and try to free him.

The rogue vampire dropped the now truly lifeless body and snatched the one coming at him with a menacing grin before sinking his teeth into his neck. Two of the vampires thought that if they went at the rogue one together, they could throw him off. The rogue vampire saw them coming and quickly dropped the one he had and moving at amazing speed came towards the two and pulled out a stake for one thrusting it into his heart and biting the other.

The rogue now finished with the vampire let her body fall to the ground along with the others and turned to the last vampire – a female brunette who had left her quarry by the first attack. She stared at the vampire with terrified eyes and a fear she had not remembered since her first encounter with a vampire. Never had she known that her kind could turn on another. The rouge vampire smiled mockingly as he walked towards her.

"You, get the privilege to live." His smile growing as he spoke. "I would like you to send a message for me. I, "Cerberus Gulorum is here, rid the world of those who are unworthy." He said, never taking his icy gaze off the girl. "Now!" He demanded.

The girl hurriedly got up, leaving the bodies of both humans and vampires behind, not daring to look back. She knew that vampires could bleed, but never had the thought crossed her mind that they could feed off each other. Cerberus grinned as he watched the girl disappear into the darkness of the night.

It was an hour before dawn when the female vampire arrived at the mansion in which she, Derek, and other vampires were staying. She went the living room where Derek would sit and wait for the sun to rise; making sure that all the others had come in time. There he stood, in front of the vacant fireplace, thinking to himself. "Where are the others?" He asked, gazing into the fireplace.

"They." She paused, trying to calm herself before speaking again. "They're dead."

"Fools." He simply said. "I told you to be wary of hunters-"

"It wasn't a hunter!" She exclaimed. Derek turned his head to her his eyebrow raised with a curious look. "Another vampire killed them. He- he feasted upon the others! He told me..." His attention now caught, he glided towards the girl. "He's Cerberus Gulorum is here rid those who are unworthy."

Derek's face paled, if it was possible, and his eyes widened at the name. He knew the vampire from his past as a human. He had hoped to have seen the last of him but knew that he would always be there, haunting his every step. Derek waved his hand at the girl telling her to leave, and she did. With a long sigh he took off the cloak and set it on the chair. His blonde hair tied in a low ponytail. He wore black pants, a 19th century coat, shoes, white shirt with a dark green vest, and black gloves. He preferred the clothes of the Victorian era.

"So, it seems he _has_ caught up with me."

Gazing into the vacant fireplace, thought of the young vampires and what had happened to them. Cerberus loved and hated vampires. Unlike most, he was born a vampire. His mother in early pregnancy was changed and gave birth to the living vampire. Cerberus was not confined to stay in the night, and had a thirst for humans and vampires. Growing up in a religious home, he soon came to believe that he was on a mission for God, that vampires needed to be extinguished along with unworthy humans. So his parents were his first victims.

"Funny, you taking in these guys." Xeiasslm said making herself comfy on the chair. "Why do you care about them?" Derek turned his head and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Are you trying to make up for the past?" He turned away from her silent. "Ah come on!"

"I failed her!" He exclaimed. "The time she needed me most and I could do a thing."

"Idiot." Xeiasslm got up from the chair to face Derek. "It's over, she's gone, deal with it!"

They spent a few moments staring at each other with angry eyes. Derek moved to the chair and sighed. Xeiasslm knew she was being hard on him but he did have over 300 years. It was time to move on. She didn't know much of what happened or who he even lost, only that this woman was human and he cared for her very much. She had asked him once before but he would never talk about it, so she figured it was his wife or fiancée. That or he had an affair, but that seemed too far-fetched for Derek, even from what little she knew about him.

"... You wouldn't mind taking in another vampire, would you?" She asked sheepishly with a smile.

Derek turned to her with a curious look before smiling and nodding. "Second floor, Fourth room on the left."

"Thanks." Xeiasslm turned to leave but stopped. "I guess I owe you one. It's kinda hard to find a place in this town. The-"

"You owe me nothing." Derek interrupted. Xeiasslm nodded and left up the stairs. There he stood, his figure starting to glow against the dark curtains as the sun slowly started to rise. His thoughts consumed with an image of a woman he knew long ago, her silhouette against the sunrise with her hair blowing in the breeze. She turned around with a smile on her face as she slowly faded into the light. With a quiet sigh he went up the stairs to his coffin to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. 

Chapter 5

Isabella had been in her bedroom moving from chair to floor to bed over and over staring at the phone in her hand. She had mean to call her friend a while ago but knew she was smarter than she would usually act and would know if something was up. With a quiet groan she dialed the number and listen to it ring once... twice... 'Come on, pick up.' She thought as it rang a third time. It was halfway through the forth ring when it was finally answered with a tired hello.

"Someone had to remind you it was your phone again." Isabelle teased. She could almost see Regina smile into the phone.

"At least it was on this time." Her absent minded friend responded. "So, whatcha want to talk about?"

"You want to come roller blading tonight?" She knew the answer but hoped her friend was distracted in some way so she wouldn't question her.

"Yeah! When should I come over then?" Isabelle was relieved and was about to say the time when Regina spoke. "What's goin' on?" She asked accusingly.

Isabelle smiled sheepishly into the phone. "I just want you to come with me." Regina was miles away but she could still feel that serious glare emanating from the phone. "Jace won't let me go out for very long and I thought if you came I could stay out longer. Also, and this is purely coincidence but, there's this guy I've seen for a while now and I want you to come."

"Ok." Isabelle almost laughed. Regina was usually very easy to get her to do something if she had a reason or exclamation.

"Thanks. Come over at 4:00, bye."

A couple hours later, the two friends were at the park roller blading. Regina was enjoying herself and speeding up and down the path past Isabelle many times. Isabelle was distracted and would look at the bench whenever it came into sight. Every time the seat would be empty. She sighed as Regina whizzed passed her. "Hey Reggie." Regina turned around to look at her friend but very "gracefully" landed on her back into the cold grass. Isabelle didn't even try to suppress the giggle as Regina got up with a hand in the air.

"I'm OK!" The girl got up with the help of her friend. "Thanks."

"What time is it?" Isabella asked once Regina was up and brushing the grass out of her hair.

"Let's see." She pulled back her sleeve to reveal a watch she had gotten for Christmas. The red band wrapped around her wrist to hold the reflective round silver surface with a Santa head in the middle and nine small green presents that would move around the clock counting the seconds. "It's 4:47."

"He should be here by now."

"The guy who sits at the bench you keep looking at right?" Isabelle nodded. "He's tall."

"What?" Isabelle looked at her friend strangely before turning to the bench once again. There a very tall man stood in black. She didn't bother to hide her excitement and quickly rolled to the grass then walked to him in her roller blades. The man simple watched her with his expression hidden behind the shadow of the hood that covered his face. Regina shrugged and continued roller blading but not too far as to keep an eye on her friend just in case. "Hi."

The man bowed his head politely. "Good evening." Isabelle was in awe of his voice. She thought if he spoke again, she would be lost in a spell. "Is there something you would like from me?"

"Uh, yeah, there is. A question; who are you?"

"My name is Derek." He couldn't believe that he gave his name so freely to this human girl.

"I'm Isabelle. You can call me Belle."

"I'm Regina!" Her friend called as she rolled by. "Or Reggie, Regi, Reg, Gina, Gen, Jean, Genie." She continued as she passed them and was soon out of hearing.

Isabelle laughed. "That's my friend."

"I see." His opinion of her had been made the moment he laid eyes on her. Odd and confusing.

"So-" Isabelle was interrupted by her cellphone. She groaned at the display panel to see that her brother was calling. "Could you hold on a sec?" Derek nodded. Regina quickly made her way to the bench the moment Isabelle was leaving. The two watched her walk to the sidewalk so she could have her conversation.

Regina turned to Derek with a large grin. For once in his so called life, he was concerned for his own sanity.

"Hey Jace. What do you want?"

"Nothing, I'm just checking in on you."

"You don't have to. Reggie is with me remember?"

"Yes I know, I'm just worried about you that's all."

"Which is getting really annoying." She said away from the phone so Jace could not hear.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Look, we'll be fine. We're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves. Also Reggie could scare off anyone if she really wanted to." Isabelle had seen Regina get mad once before. Not only did she scare her, but two grown men who thought it would be cool to start cursing in front of her knowing full well that she hated cursing. She calmed down in a minute and was back to her normal self and the two guys were wide-eyed in surprise and fear.

"Alright. Just don't be out too late."

"I'll be back before curfew is over. Bye Jace." She quickly hung up on him and silenced her phone. Derek had left Regina at the bench and was coming over to Isabelle.

"You have a strange friend." He commented, still looking at Regina.

"Yeah, she can be pretty weird."

"She compared me to a banana."

Isabelle laughed at the seriousness that he spoke, like she had brought doom upon the world. "She told you of her "People and Banana" theory hasn't she?" She chuckled at the thought.

"Yes, she did."

"She's not trying to insult you." Isabelle explained.

"Hey, whatcha talkin' about?" Regina rolled over to them oblivious to Derek's cold glare. "Why you wear that cloak and hood?" She asked which stopped Isabelle from laughing.

"It keeps me warm."

Regina shrugged and went up the path. "It's not cold." Isabelle commented.

"I know. She seems satisfied with the answer I gave her."

"Simple question, simple answer, simple minded." Derek looked at her surprised. "What?"

"It is odd that you would speak of your friend that way."

"She doesn't deny it." She reasoned. "Hey Reggie!" Isabelle called after her friend who had just passed them. "You simple minded?"

"Yeah. Wh-ahh!" She had fallen into the grass once more.

"And she is your bodyguard?" Derek questioned.

Isabelle looked at him curiously then remembered the conversation she had with her brother moments ago. "Sorta." She laughed at the idea. "Doesn't look much like one. She's a great friend though. Lil weird but you get used to it."

"I hope I'll never have to."

She looked at Derek curiously. 'Is he planning on leaving?' She asked herself. "Will I see you again?"

Derek turned to Isabelle. 'Why does she care? We've only met tonight.' "You may. Her on the other hand." It was obvious he was reffering to Regina. Isabelle laughed. She had never felt so happy with a total stranger.

An hour or so later Regina and Isabelle returned to Isabelle's apartment. "You two took your time getting back." Jace said as the two entered the living room. Isabelle frowned at her brother as she thought of an excuse.

"We got distracted." Regina explained. "Getting to know our friend Derek." Isabelle wanted to scream at her friend for letting out that little bit of information. She did not have an older brother since she was the oldest in her family so didn't know how protective they can be.

Jace looked at Isabelle seriously then smiled. "Well it's nice to see that you're hanging out with friends from school." Isabelle sighed inwardly.

"Actually he's from college... I think." She opened her mouth to speak but Isabelle quickly interrupted.

"We're really tired from roller blading so much." She grabbed her friend and took her to her room. "Man that was close."

"How so?" Regina asked.

"What you said, saying he's from college." Isabelle sat on her bed and started to take off the roller blade on her left foot. Regina sat on the ground and did the same.

"Wait, so I was lying?" She paused for a moment after taking the first roller blade off.

"How can you be lying if you didn't know you were lying in the first place?" She reasoned with her friend. Regina had a thoughtful look before smiling with a nod and taking off the next roller blade then putting it in a large bag with some of her things. Isabelle collapsed on her bed once the other roller blade was off and stared at the ceiling. "We're going to your house next time, it's closer to the park and we'll be able to stay longer without my brother calling every five minutes."

"Kay." Regina smiled and grabbed her things. "See yah tomorrow."

"Yeah." Isabelle sat up to hug her friend before she left. "Bye Reggie." She nodded and left Isabelle's room. After a moment, Isabelle sat down on her bed. "I'm so confused. I want to see him again but there's this weird feeling." She groaned and turned to the door. "Only one person can help me."

Derek brushed back a few stray blonde hairs from his face along with the hood as he opened the large double doors with the other hand to the mansion. He was greeted by Xeiasslm with her arms crossed leaning on the wall to his right. "You're really weird you know." She said as he came to her. Derek ignored her comment and went into the living room. Xeiasslm followed with a frustrated sigh and sat on the chair when she noticed he had gone into another room. He came back into the room holding firewood.

"Did you get it?" He asked and put the log into the vacant fireplace.

She scoffed before rummaging threw her pocket. "What did you want with this anyway?" She pulled out a Yugi Oh card of the Dark Magician Girl. Derek got a fire going before turning to Xeiasslm. The irritated vampire started playing with the card with one had, glancing at Derek as she waited for an answer. He reached for the card and waited for Xeiasslm to give it to him. She stopped playing with the card and glared at him. He wasn't going to get the card until she got some answers. Now he could have very easily taken the card from her but old habits die hard.

"I'm letting her go." Xeiasslm's grip on the card loosened and Derek politely took the card from her.

"How does this card come into play with letting her go?"

Derek walked to the fireplace and paused. "That is none of you're concern." He threw the card into the fire and watched it be consumed by the hungry flames, taking apart their new source of energy at very angle until the useless ashes fell below the flames.

Xeiasslm frowned. "I bet you just don't like Yugi Oh." She got up from the chair and left Derek staring at the flames.

He smiled, but only for a moment. There was a purpose to the card, but he wouldn't tell her or anyone for that matter. Sure he could have done it with out the card, but then he wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing it burn. He was a bit of a piro but he'd never admit it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long. My muses decided to take a holiday. XP I worked very hard on this chapter and hopefully you will all like it. I may start drawin' my characters at Anywho, enjoy and review!  
**

**  
Chapter 6**

Once Xeiasslm was on the second floor, she passed in the hallway and smiled slyly to herself before laughing triumphantly. One of the male vampires, who looked to be in his mid 20's, was passing by and looked up from his book – _Wicked_ – to the grinning vampiress. A moment later he shook his head, ignoring what he believed to be her childish antics and returned to his book as he walked down the hall. Xeiasslm paid the vampire no heed and hurried up the stairs.

"I knew it! He has a crush on her." She would have said that to Derek's face but knew she wouldn't get a warning this time and it was never a good idea to get on a vampire's bad side. It was all a game to her now. For how long she had known Derek, there had never been much of anything that could get on his nerves and that bugged her. Xeiasslm quite enjoyed messing with people just enough to annoy them.

As she thought of a plan to find the proof she would need, she headed to her designated room. She was surprised to see a group of female vampires their physical appearance from 16 to mid 30's. About half of the group was doing makeup and the other half gossiping about boys, their latest kill, what they were going to do, boys, clothes, clubs, and boys. Xeiasslm was going to kick them out when she heard one of them mention Derek. She didn't actually say his name since only a select few knew – her and Clarisse, some stuck up vampire. No one knows why Derek hasn't killed her yet. So he was usually called The Master. Xeiasslm hurried over to the red head who looked to be in her 20's to listen.

"Yeah, so I knew him since 1890." She bragged. A blonde vampire frowned at the red head. They were seeing who knew Derek the longest.

"Ha! I meet him in 1861. Beat that!" One said and flipped her short black hair. Xeiasslm waited to see if anyone could go past how long she knew him. She might get some information on his human life.

"1700's." One of the younger looking vampires with brunette hair said proudly. "Too bad he didn't make me a vampire. I would've loved to be bitten by him." She and a few others sighed or nodded.

"Early or late?" Xeiasslm asked before this turned into Derek's fan club. She couldn't see why anyone was attracted to him.

The brunette looked puzzled at Xeiasslm but quickly realized what she meant. "1763."

Disappointed, Xeiasslm sighed. A few of them thought that the brunette had won the game and were about to congratulate her. "1742 and he was still a vampire." The group froze and the brunette frowned.

"How old is this guy?" Said one who looked to be 27. "Does anyone know him when he was human?"

"Early 1600's." A male voice said from behind. The group turned to the vampire by the door. He wore a long leather jacket, a red shirt underneath, baggy dark blue jeans, black and red shoes, and a long necklace with an odd symbol. His short dark brown hair went to his chin; he looked to be in his early 20's and was well built, with strong Greek features. He towered over the girls at 6' 7'', just two inches taller than Derek. He had a kind, handsome smile and leaned against the door frame. "'Fraid that's all I'm gonna tell yah." He bowed his head politely and left.

Xeiasslm jumped up and turned to the group. "Who was that?"

"Thomas de Loréa." The red head answered. "I think he's known the master when he was a human."

Before she could say more, Xeiasslm hurried out the door and after Thomas but lost him. She thought of going to the next floor but was stopped when another vampire grabbed her arm. "The Master's room is up there." The male vampire said. Xeiasslm groaned and yanked her arm free and started to make her way up the stairs. "Please Mam," She stopped at hearing herself called Mam. "The last one who went up there was locked in their coffin over a week."

Xeiasslm turned to the vampire, ignoring everything he had said. "Don't call me Mam again."

She glared making him step back. Satisfied with the reaction, she continued up the stairs. The male vampire slowly backed away into one of the rooms. Xeiasslm smiled when she heard the door close. On the last step, she was surprised to see that the door knob was pure silver and the door was cherry oak and brand new, unlike the rest of the mansion and close to the top was a silver door knocker. She scoffed and started to open the door. She was soon greeted by a piercing amber eye gazing at her through the small opening. A bit surprised she released the door knob and smiled.

"It seems I forgot to tell you this room is off limits." Derek spoke from behind the door, his eye narrowing on her as he spoke. "That includes you Xeiasslm." He closed the door once he finished speaking.

Xeiasslm smiled. "You know I'm getting in there one way or another." She turned to leave.

"Either way, you'll have wished you hadn't." Xeiasslm paused and glanced back at the door which hid Derek. She sighed with a smile before heading down the stairs.

Derek stood by the door listening to Xeiasslm's steps as she descended down the stairs. "That's some bluff there." Thomas said from behind. Derek turned to Thomas who was sitting in a blue chair. The room looked like it came straight out of the museum for the 1600's. Paintings of a beautiful woman decorated the room. In each one her pink lips were smiling. Her curly red hair went past her shoulders and beyond the frame of the painting. Freckles covered her tanned skin and pink cheeks. Her sea blue eyes sparkled with a sweet liveliness you could get lost in. In each one she wore a red dress and the sleeves were below her shoulders.

Derek nodded and sat in the chair across from Thomas. "Yes, but it may give me some time."

Thomas nodded and glanced at one of the paintings. "I heard Cerberus is in town." He turned back to Derek now serious. "You gonna do somethin' this time?"

"He's not my problem until he finds me."

Thomas cursed and hit the table with his fist on his right. "So you're just gonna let 'im kill everyone?"

"We all kill." He responded and laid back in his chair.

Thomas got up from the chair. "Yeah but we have a reason! He does it for some idiotic prophecy." Derek looked up at Thomas, his experssion with the same indifferance as before. Thomas sighed and sat back down. "Whatcha gonna do when he finds you?"

"I'm not sure yet." They were quiet for a few minutes.

Thomas looked at the clock on the wall and smiled. "I haven't gotten anything yet. How 'bout you?"

Derek shook his head lightly and got up. "Shall we go?" Thomas smiled and walked with Derek to the large window. As they stretched their arms, they're bodies became smaller. Fur grew at an amazing rate as every part of them changed into a small winged animal. The window flew open as the two large vampire bats flapped their wings to keep them up before flying out the window into the night sky in search of a meal.

A light blue Bug sat in the hospital parking lot in early in the afternoon with Isabelle and Regina inside. Isabelle was staring at the pathway before her holding on to the seat of the chair like she was going to fall off. Her friend sat relaxed in the driver's seat glancing at her friend, the path leading to the glass double doors into the hospital, and the inside of the car, waiting. Regina glanced at the wheel and the button with a picture of a horn then at Isabelle then the horn again. Pursing her lips to one side she started to slowly lean her head forward to the wheel then quickly pressed her forehead on the button for the horn. A loud noise came from the car making Isabelle jump from her seat and hit her head on the roof of the small car. The noise only lasted a few moments but it had gotten the attention of Isabelle, everyone outside and a few people inside the hospital. Isabelle looked at the people staring at her and her friend before shrinking into her seat embarrassed of what Regina had done and the fact that she was unfazed by the sudden attention.

She glared at her companion. "Alright, I'll go."

Regina grinned at her victory. Getting out of the car and started up the path before turning to Isabelle who was just now closing the passenger door. Isabelle walked up the path following Regina inside the hospital and to the counter. She stood by her friend with a small frown. Isabelle spoke with the receptionist and after a few minutes they were heading down the hall and into an elevator. Regina held onto the bar on the wall with both hands while Isabelle leaned causally against the wall. The elevator made a small jump as it came to a stop on the third floor making the girls stomachs leap for a moment before it came to a complete stop.

The two walked out of the elevator, Isabelle a bit slower than her energetic friend. Regina glanced up and down the hall and turned to her friend for directions. With a shake of her head, Isabelle went up the hall with Regina following, looking at the numbers on the doors as they walked.

"397, 399, 401, 403, 405... What was the number again?" Regina asked for the second time.

"413." Isabelle replied. "I know I said I could do this but I can't." She stopped in front of the door marked 409. Regina smiled and got behind her.

"Yes you can!" She started pushing Isabelle up the hall and past the next couple doors. They had made it to door 413 when Isabelle forced her friend to a stop. Regina bumped into her and looked at the door before them. "That was quick." She came around to face Isabelle who was looking down to the floor and her shoes. "There's nothin' wrong with visiting or talking for that matter." Isabelle continued staring at the floor. "How 'bout I go first then?" She started to open the door when Isabelle grabbed her wrist to stop her. Regina looked at her friend confused.

"No, you wait out here." Isabelle released Regina's wrist when she had stepped away from the door. Regina had never talked with Isabelle's dad. In fact, she had only seen him in passing. She could only guess why Isabelle never wanted her to meet him. Isabelle held onto the door knob for a moment before going inside and leaving her friend to wait for her.

Isabelle glanced at the empty hospital beds with the light blue curtains pulled back. She was pleased to see that only one was occupied which was in the back. The curtain was wrapped around the bed hiding the person laying down, most likely resting. She cleared her throat in hopes to get the person's attention. The silhouette of a man rolled over and the curtains started to open revealing a middle aged man with short red hair. He had not shaved in a few days by the look of the hair surrounding his face. Brown eyes gazing at Isabelle with surprise and his square jaw dropped open slightly before his lips formed a smile. He twitched his large nose as he laid back against the bed and gestured her to sit in the chair next to the bed.

"Ah, my Silver Belle has come to visit after all." He spoke with a deep but kind voice.

Isabelle sighed at her father's nickname for her. "Yeah, sorry for taking so long."

"It's all right. I understand it's hard with your busy schedule." Her "schedule" was anything but busy, they both knew that, but he liked to joke about the all free time she had. He leaned forward to his daughter. "So you need help with your math homework?"

Isabelle was glad to see he hadn't lost his sense of humor. She was horrible at math. "No, it's something else." The smiled on her face quickly faded. "I just met this guy and I got this really weird mixed feeling about him."

He relaxed against the bed once more with a thoughtful look. "Don't you have friends for this kind of thing?

"Reggie isn't of much help in this category you know." She laughed quietly and glanced at the door wondering if her friend had heard her. "Seriously though, I feel like I shouldn't see him again, like something is wrong, but I should, like I need to."

"Why don't you? As long as it's in a crowded area during the day." Isabelle groaned knowing full well what he was going to say. "There's no chance that he's a vampire."

"Dad, don't start that again." This was why Isabelle didn't want to come. She and her father would often argue about the reality of vampires. Her father believed they existed and wanted to keep Isabelle indoors after dark. Isabelle and her brother did not believe they exist but her brother Jace would humor him by doing as he said. Isabelle grew tired of her father's paranoia after a while and would often disobey him to go out during the evening and night.

"Belle, you must listen to me. I'm not insane or whatever you may think I am. They are real, and I fear for you."

"You don't have to. I got Jace and Reggie, plus I'm 17! I can take care of myself."

"Against humans yes." He put his hands on Isabelle's shoulders. "You don't know how to handle vampires."

"How about I wear a cross 'round my neck and carry a stake with me everywhere?" She removed her father's hands from her shoulders as she spoke. Her father smiled but it quickly faded when Isabelle shook her head. "No dad. I bet that's the reason why mom left!" She exclaimed, not caring if she was loud enough for the people just outside the room to hear.

Her father clutched the sheets tightly with both hands but looked calmly at Isabelle. "I love your mother very much. You know that."

"Then why'd you make her leave?!" Tears started to form but she quickly wiped them away before they could fall. "It's all because of you!" She got up from the chair and ran out of the room and past her confused friend. Her father staring at he door wishing he could explain to her what really happened.

Regina followed Isabelle to the elevator and just barely made it inside. Isabelle had her head against the wall and her fist hitting it lightly. She wasn't sure what happened or what was said only moments ago but this wasn't the first time she had seen her run off like this. Regina put a hand carefully on Isabelle's shoulder. Isabelle turned her wet face to her smiling friend with tears in her eyes and falling down her cheeks. Seeing her warm smile she wrapped her arms around her and cried on her shoulder. Regina held her crying friend until they reached the first floor. "Come on." She said, putting her arm around Isabelle's shoulder as they walked out to the parking lot and into the light blue Bug.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait.I was having trouble with this chapter and when I finally finished it (and my muses stopped picking on one another) the site wouldn't let me put it up. --x It's not very long but I really wanted to to get something here. And thanks for all your reviews and welcome new readers. **

**Chapter 7**

A beautiful young girl at the age of 12 in a long green field full of flowers of all colors and sorts, her red hair swaying in the breeze as she runs. Some of the flowers in her hand and others in her hair as a crown. She wore a plain light blue dress with short sleeves. The girl turned to a man watching her and hurried to his side. She smiled sweetly and handed the man a yellow rose. Her mouth moves but now words leave her lips. The man bends down to the young girl's level and smiles. The young girl becomes excited and hugs the man who returns the gesture. After a moment, the man releases the girl and she goes back to running in the field. The man gets up and hears something behind him. He slowly turns around to see and his face starts coming into view. As he turns, his inappropriate changes and he is-

A loud beeping noise interrupts Isabelle's dream. The tired girl moans from under the covers and throws a small plush toy at the alarm clock making the noise. She fails to hit it and it continues beeping but now even louder, calling her out of bed to the other side of the room to hit the snooze button. After doing so, and glaring at what she deemed the evil clock that she got for Christmas, she thought of the dream from only moments before.

"I'm getting really tired of this." She sighed opened the window to look outside. The sky was covered with dark clouds preventing the sun from coming through and brightening the day. "Great. Just great." She closed the curtains and turned from the window to change.

"This is perfect." Xeiasslm gazed out the window of the mansion with a smile. On days like this, vampires are able to go out during the day for however long the sun is hidden from them. By the look of the cloud cover, it could last all day and into the evening. Thomas came and stood beside her to look out the window as well. "You want something?"

"I will be keeping an eye on you." He replied, not giving her a second glance as he spoke. Xeiasslm opened her mouth to protest but saw this as an opportunity. Not only would she get some information from her "bodyguard" but she got to spend time with the hottie.

"Really now? Alright, but I'm going out." Derek came to pass the two and Xeiasslm took this moment to start her teasing. "You going somewhere?" She had a very good idea where he would be going. Derek just continued to walk past her without even recognizing that she was there. Thomas also noticed his presence and turned to watch him leave without saying a word and close the door. Usually Xeiasslm would pass this as normal behavior, but he seemed even more cold or distant than the previous nights. Xeiasslm turned to Thomas with a puzzled look. "What's with him?"

He turned back to the window, watching Derek stroll down the sidewalk. "I'm not sure. He's been acting like this since we came back." Xeiasslm hurried to the window and managed to get a quick glance at Derek before he turned the corner and out of sight.

"Hmm. Well his loss." With a quick spin she grabbed Thomas's arm and smiled. "Let's go. There's a few things I want to do." Thomas nodded.

Isabelle had been waiting outside her friend's house after knocking for a few minutes now. She reached into her pocket to pull out her cell phone to see the time, 9:30 am. As she put her cell phone away, the door was opened by a very tall teenage boy still in his pajamas. He had very short hair sandy blonde which was recently cut so it was even shorter than normal. His curious hazel eyes gazed down at her with a smile as he recognized the girl. "Oh, ello Izzy." He said in his usual loud tone. "Whatcha doin' here?" He glanced behind him to the living room where the TV was.

"Hey Russ." She smiled at the very tall 16 year old. "Is Reggie up?"

"Uhhh." He paused with an exaggerated thoughtful look and a hand holding his chin. "I don't know. Lemme check." Russell hurried from the door and to the right up the hall. She couldn't help laughing when she heard him call for his older sister, asking if she was up. There was a groan followed by an angry "Get out". A moment later another man, only an inch sorter than Russell hurried past Isabelle and up the hall telling him to leave his sister alone then came back to the open door where Isabelle waited. The man had black hair which was graying everywhere very quickly and wore blue jeans and a green button up shirt. He turned to Isabelle and smiled.

"Regina is," He paused for a moment to correct himself. "Or _was_ still asleep."

"Ah." Isabelle nodded. "Could you tell her to call me then?" The older man nodded before exchanging good-byes and closing the door. As she walked away from the house, she began wondering what to do.

Derek sat at the bench at the park where he had last seen Isabelle, his head in his hands. He hated coming her but this seemed to be the only place where he could think clearly. The girl invaded his every thought making him furious. Soon his fist slammed against the bench. A few people glanced at him to see where the noise came from but quickly moved, except one, Isabelle. She was very happy to see him there and hurried to his side smiling. Derek ignored her for a few minutes, not aware of who it was. Seeing that she would not go away, he looked up with an annoyed look which quickly faded as he jumped to his feet.

"Lady Isabelle."

Isabelle blinked at her new title and laughed, she was not used to being called anything but Isabelle or one of her nicknames, and poor Derek was very confused. He opened his mouth to speak so he could explain himself but stopped when Isabelle had finished laughing. "Izzy is fine."

Derek regained his serious expression and shook his head. "No. That is inappropriate."

"You're so proper." She paused for a moment. "No more of this Lady Isabelle stuff. I'm not of any nobility. You can also call me Belle." He nodded.

"I didn't expect to see you at this hour."

"I could say the same to you." She teased and sat down on the bench. "I didn't always roller blade so often, but." Derek sat down next to Isabelle, a little curiosity in his eyes. "It helps clear my head." He began wondering why she was talking to him so freely, but soon remembered she didn't know what he was. She told him about her father and his car accident. How things changed after he went to the hospital. Her brother and father becoming even more worried about her, and that he should have been out of the hospital a couple days ago. She talked, he listened, and two vampires watched not too far away.

Xeiasslm sat with Thomas behind a tree and some bushes. "Yes!" She whispered. "I just knew they were going to meet. Now if only I had a camera."

"Wha- You're not planning on black mailing him?" Thomas asked quietly.

The vampire waved her hand. "Nah. He doesn't have anything I want. The pictures would just give me teasing rights for, oh some many years." She smiled slyly at Derek and the human girl making Thomas wonder about her sanity. "I wonder what she's talking about though."

Thomas sighed, seeing that they weren't going to be leaving any time soon he made himself comfortable on the grass and watched Xeiasslm and would glance at the sky for any changes that way they could hurry back if the sun decided to come out. Xeiasslm would get closer every five minutes and he was certain he heard her humming the Mission Impossible theme, up until she turned herself into a cat so she could get even closer. He shook his head as she got under the bench to eavesdrop on their conversation. Of course she wouldn't consider it eavesdropping since she was no longer a vampire. It was her loophole, she would reason.

Xeiasslm was unable to hear very much of their conversation since Isabelle stopped to look under the bench. She smiled at the black cat and got off the bench to get a better look. Derek was uninteresting in the cat but watched Isabelle try to encourage it to come out. He didn't see it so didn't know that it was Xeiasslm. "Oh come on kitty." Isabelle continued to call the cat to her but Xeiasslm refused to be seen by Derek. He would know it was her immediately and wouldn't be able to listen to them. "It won't come out." Derek told Isabelle who was moving her hand side to side across the grass in hopes to get the cat out. "It's too stubborn."

Xeiasslm looked at Derek and was tempted to scratch him. '_I'll show you stubborn._' She thought and was about to come out from under the bench when two large hands grabbed her from behind.

"Oh, is this your cat?" Isabelle asked the man. Xeiasslm looked at who picked her up so she could scratch his face but stopped when she saw it was Thomas and relaxed in his arms. Thomas noticed this and felt a little uncomfortable since not only did he pick up a woman he barely knew but Derek was casting a nasty glare at him telling him to leave.

"No, but I know who she belongs to and must return her quickly." He blushed when Xeiasslm started purring and laid her head against his chest. The poor vampire was very embarrassed since the cat he was holding was a woman and considering where his hands were to hold her, he wished to let her down as soon as possible. Isabelle was focusing more on the cat than Thomas's face so she didn't notice. She was very fond of cats and had begged her dad many times to have one. "G-good day." He rushed past them and out of the their view so he could set her down. Xeiasslm went back to her normal form once she was on the ground and laughed at the blushing Thomas.

Though they were out of sight, Derek stared at the spot where they vanished. "Such a pretty cat." He heard Isabelle say and turned his attention back to her. "You seemed a little distracted once the guy came." She smiled knowingly. Derek wasn't sure how to respond or what she was thinking. '_Does she know that I know them?_' He asked himself. "Were you getting a little jealous?" Now he was even more unsure of what to say and felt his cheeks get a little warm. Isabelle laughed at his surprised look and ended up using him for support to keep herself from falling off the bench.

'_Oh no._' He thought to himself. '_I think Xeiasslm may be right._ _Am I falling in love with this human girl?_' He looked at Isabelle who was starting to calm down and smiled. '_It will be alright, as long as she doesn't fall in love with me, she'll be save._' Isabelle had quieted down and turned to Derek, surprised to see him smiling at her. She smiled back and Derek realized that he was still smiling and quickly turned back to his serious look, making Isabelle laugh once more.

"Whoa, did he just smile at her?" Xeiasslm asked Thomas. The two had been watching from a good distance and were amazed at what they saw, Thomas even more so than Xeiasslm.

"I believe he did." He replied. "He hasn't smiled since his-" He quickly stopped himself.

Xeiasslm looked at him curiously waiting for him to finish. "Since his what? His goldfish died?" She teased, not understanding how significant Derek smiling was. Thomas ignored her comment and continued watching his friend enjoying the presence of the human beside him. Since the day before he became a vampire, Derek was happy.

What niether group knew was that they were all being watched. More specifically Isabelle was being watched by a very curious vampire. His smile grew when he saw that with the human girl was his old friend Derek. "Who knew that such an interesting girl would lead me to him? Delightful." He moved from his hiding spot and started up the path out of the park. "I shall have to pay him a visit once she helps me find his hiding place."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ello everyone. I didn't think this would come so quickly. But here it is! You can all go thank my cat now. Somehow he helps with my ideas... in odd ways. Like sleeping on my head.**

**Chapter 8**

_A girl sits in a field crying. Her curly red hair covering her face mixed with her tears. A man walks up to her and places a hand on her shoulder. Her crying slows as she calms down. She turns to face the man, her sea blue eyes full of tears that quickly run down her freckled cheeks. "Why?" She asks. "Why?!" Tears run down her face once more. The man bends down placing both hands on her shoulders. He opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted. "A curse upon you for all eternity." A twisted smile replaces her once sad expression as she speaks. The man starts to back a way but the woman thrusts her hand into him._

A loud thud is heard all over the mansion in which the vampires reside. Some lift their heads up for a moment acknowledging the sound but soon go back to what they were doing. On the third floor, Derek is rubbing his head while opening the coffin he was sleeping in. He had a nightmare and thrusted himself forward as he woke from it, causing him to hit the top of the coffin, very hard. He looked over to see Thomas trying hard not to laugh at the large red spot on Derek's forehead. Derek shot daggers at him as he made his way out of the coffin.

"Well?" He said once standing. Thomas took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking or else he might have started laughing. Derek rolled his eyes. '_It wasn't that funny._'

"I saw you smiling this afternoon." The vampire finally managed to say.

"You were not keeping an eye on the little trouble maker?" He inquired.

"No, I was. In fact she wanted to keep an eye on _you_." Thomas leaned back in the chair, making himself more comfortable.

"Tell anyone of today and I will tell everyone what you do in your free time." A small sly smile crossed Derek's lip's. The vampire's eyes widened as a laugh escaped. It had been a long time since wither one threatened the other. As strange as it may seem, it was a sign of their long friendship.

_Elsewhere..._

"Clarisse." Cerberus called from the top of an old building. The vampire known as Clarisse came to him with a bow. Her hair had changed from blonde to brunette, her attire now consisted of long black boots with heels, skin tight pants and low cut shirt outlined with gold and lots of jewelry. She kept her head low to the ground as a sign of respect, or fear. "Have you been keeping an eye on our _dear _friend?"

"Yes master. It seems he has found, a ghost." A small smile crossed her lips.

"Perfect. Not only does she have Angelina's appearance, but her talents as well." Clarisse raised her head in confusion. "She can sense me."

Her eyes widened. "I didn't think that was possible."

"It shouldn't be." He glared at the vampire, her head quickly facing the ground once more. "Now, we must find a way to use her."

"Master, if I may?" She began. Cerberus waved his hand. "She has a friend, one she seems very close to, Regina." He turned to her with a pleased smile. "Shall I make the preparations?"

"No. I'll handle this one myself." With one swift movement he flew off the rooftop and down on the streets. No one was there to see this since they were in a deserted area with many old buildings. Slowly he made his way to a more populated area.

♫"_Oh where, oh where has Isabelle gone? Oh where oh where can she be_?"♪ Regina sang while she walked around the park. ♫"_She came to my house and is not home, oh where oh where can se be?_"

"May I be of help to you miss?" A cool voice said from behind. Regina turned around to face the man. He smiled slyly with hypnotizing eyes.

The phone rang again, and again, and again. Isabelle was getting worried. She had called her friend after getting home to tell her that she met with Derek but she never answered. This was a very common thing since her friend would often forget to turn on her phone or leave it on all night and drain the battery. So why was she so worried? The ringing stopped and her friend finally answered. "Yeah?" It was her voice, but it was cold.

"Hey Reggie?" Isabelle replied, a little unsure. "You OK?"

There was a quick laugh, almost mocking. "Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She reassured. "So, yah see yer boyfriend?" Isabelle gazed at the phone in surprise. Something was not right. "Elloooo? Anyone there?"

"Who are you?" She asked hesitantly, hoping that she was wrong and everything was alright.

Another laugh, this time just as cold as her voice. "Oh it's me, I'm just an improved version."

"No." Isabelle shook her head in disbelief. "Reggie!"

"I'm afraid _Reggie_ is not available at the moment." A male voice spoke. "If you'd like to see your friend again, come meet me, in person. Or else, I'm afraid little Reggie here won't be among the living very long." The phone shook in her hand. The voice was beautiful and terrifying. Almost inhuman. "Oh, if you plan on telling anyone, I'll know. _I've been watching you, and your new friend, D-e-r-e-k._ So please bring him along. I'm sure he'd _love_ to see me again."

"What do you want from me?" She said, her voice shaking as she tried to hold in the tears.

"Just to talk with you my dear." He answered coolly. "I'll be at the abandoned church on Tenors Ave. Come no later than 7:30, or- well, I believe I've made my point." A dial tone sounded once he finished. Isabelle burst into tears, afraid and unsure of what to do.

"_What do you mean she's gone!?!_" Derek exclaimed at the young vampire outside Xeiasslm's room.

"Hey Derek." Thomas called.

"_Who knows what the woman is planning!_" Thomas shook his head as he examined the room for a clue to where she had gone. The poor vampire tried to explain what had happened and how clever she was.

"Derek."

"_I should toss you to the hunters for this!_" Derek yelled again.

"Hey, Mr. I'm-gonna-freak-since-Xeiasslm-is-gone-and-plotting-against-me." Derek turned to Thomas holding a piece of paper with a list. "I think she went shopping." Derek took the list and read it over. "It even says where."

Xeiasslm came out of a store with a digital camera in her hand. She smiled at as she thought of the many pictures she'd take of Derek and his human friend. The vampire walked down the quiet street to a dark alley where she could fly home with no one noticing. To her surprise, Isabelle hoped out of a car at that very moment, waved goodbye to the person in the car as it took off, then walked to the oldest and most abandoned part of town, Tenors Ave. The place had large 100 year old buildings, perfect places for vampires and other creatures to hide.

"What am I going to do?" Isabelle asked no one in particular. Xeiasslm followed her, mostly out of curiosity, to see what was troubling this girl. She stopped in front of the old church and stared at it's doors. "I'm coming Reggie." With that, she went inside.

"Reggie? Hmm." The vampire smiled. "This should be interesting." Xeiasslm made her way inside through a window and hid in the rafters. Isabelle walked up the aisle looking at the seats around her. She stopped at the third row of seats admiring the stained glass windows.

"Welcome my dear." A cool voice spoke, bouncing off the walls making it louder and more ethereal than it already is. "Two hours early too. Well, you must care about your friend's health then." A quiet laugh filled the room. Xeiasslm eyes narrowed where she believe the source of the voice was. Isabelle looked around the room, no longer frightened, but angry. "But first, lets bring out that little friend of yours." The vampire gazed at the door on the left side of the room then quickly turned to the right as it started to open. Isabelle's friend Regina slowly came out, her eyes glazed over with a crooked smile.

"Reggie!" Isabelle took a step forward to her friend. "Let her go!"

"Well, so much for the two-timer theory." Xeiasslm shrugged and watched Regina come to the pulpit. "Wait, is she-?"

"We haven't done much talking though." A man came out from the left door. He stood at 5'4'' with burning yellow eyes. His light brown hair was cut short and wore a long black trench coat. "Also, I believe we have an uninvited guest." His gaze turned to the spot where Xeiasslm hid. Without hesitation, she dropped to the floor, startling Isabelle. "I said to invite Derek, not his lackey."

"You are so dead." Xeiasslm flew forward at an amazing speed to the man only to be caught by the throat and thrown back at Isabelle's feet. Isabelle stared in awe at the man. "Should have figured, you're not human."

"I'm afraid you're only _half_ right." He smiled slyly. "Ah, it seems I have not introduced myself. I am Cerberus." The creature put an arm around Regina in a seductive way, his hand now placed on her shoulder and he was much too close to her in Isabelle's opinion.

"Let go of her!" Isabelle screamed and started charging at him.

Xeiasslm grabbed her ankle just in time. "Idiot. Didn't you hear what I said?" The vampire got up and stood next to the girl. "You don't have chance against him."

"Neither do you my dear." He said, watching the two with amusement. "Now, Isabelle. If you want your friend back, _living_, join me. You can have amazing power unlike anything you've ever dreamed of. I can take you to your mother." Isabelle's eyes widened. "Yes, I know your mother, and where she is now." The girl looked away as she thought of her mom and how much she wanted to see her.

"No." Regina's voice said very quietly.

"Shut it!" Cerberus grabbed her throat with his other hand. "You shouldn't be talking." Xeiasslm took this moment to attack, kicking the man in the face. He released Regina from his grip, letting her fall to the floor. Xeiasslm took the girl back to Isabelle and smiled at the man. Her smile quickly faded when she saw he was still standing. "No one touches me." His teeth bared showing the two sharp canine teeth. He came toward the girls but was thrown back with such force he went threw the wall.

Now in front of the girls was Derek.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I promised myself that I'd never take more than a month to write a chapter. So much for that huh? XP Here it is, the long awaited fight scene... Well, my friend was waiting for this, I don't know about the rest of you though. ;D **

**Chapter 9**

"Hey, I could have handled him. A-and how'd you find me?" Xeiasslm was standing beside Derek, both were ignoring the very confused human girl staring at them. It wasn't until Isabelle spoke his name that he turned his eyes from the hole in the wall to gaze at her. Questions ran through the girl's mind, all of them about what had happened in those 30 minutes. From the call, to the man, Xeiasslm's and Derek's appearance. It was all happening very fast and she didn't know why. Yet she was unable to ask them. "Hey!" Xeiasslm yelled at the vampire.

"Take her." He said and started walking forward.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed, a bit annoyed. "I'm not taking her away when I can be fighting him!" She pointed to the hole in the wall. At that very moment the man came out chuckling.

"I see you haven't changed one bit have yah now, _Derek_." His smile grew when he said his name.

Derek glared daggers at him. "Don't talk to me like I am your friend." Cerberus shrugged as he came forward. "You killed Angelina, and I will _never_ forgive you."

"Oh, you're still sore about that?" He chuckled. Derek pulled a long wooden stake from his inside pocket and positioned it in his hand, ready to strike. Cerberus laughed and Xeiasslm gazed at him, surprised that he had one on his person. "Do you plan on killing me? It didn't work last time, what makes you think it will work now?"

Derek lunged forward to thrust the stake into the vampire. Cerberus moved just enough so Derek would miss his heart but the stake went into his shoulder. He screamed eerily and it filled the church, echoing over and over again, making it seem like more than one was screaming. Isabelle covered her ears from that horrid noise. It was unlike anything she had ever heard before. Even when he stopped, the scream continued to echo until it turned into a whisper. The vampire put his hands on the stake to remove it from his shoulder only to wince back in pain. Derek smiled as he pulled out the stake, leaving a hole where it was.

"The only way it could've had that effect on him is if it was blessed and slash or drenched in holy water." Xeiasslm commented in awe. Derek readied the stake for another strike, this time not planning on missing. Cerberus glared at him and knocked him down by kicking at his legs. Before he even hit the ground, he jumped back into the hole to escape. Derek growled and leapt after him. The girls heard Derek throw a few angry words around before he came back through the hole to the women. "You let him get away?!" Xeiasslm exclaimed. "I didn't even get to fight him." She frowned. Derek ignored her comments and knelt down by Isabelle and her friend. Isabelle was gawping at Derek ever since he started to fight with the inhuman man. "How do you know that guy?"

"It doesn't matter." He answered as he examined Regina's neck and eyes. "Don't worry, she is only under a trance." He told Isabelle. "Xeiasslm, can you wake her?" She smirked and knelt by the unconsciousness girl. The vampire placed a hand on the girl's fore-head and closed her eyes.

"Who was that? What was that? Why did he want Reggie?" Isabelle was finally able to say, or demand.

" 'Who', 'what', 'why', and I said 'how' so that leaves 'when'." Xeiasslm said mischievously. Derek glared at her for trying to be funny in this serious situation. Isabelle kept her eyes on Derek, waiting for an answer.

"His name is Cerberus, a living vampire. Born from a human mother but turned vampire before childbirth. As to why he wants your friend-."

Regina groaned quietly and rubbed her head, keeping Derek from explaining. "I'm hungry." Isabelle laughed and hugged her friend, glad to see her awake. Regina gazed at her confused but returned the hug.

"You two should get home." Derek said, ending the girls' embrace.

"Hey Derek, _and_ person-I-don't-know." Regina smiled at the two vampires.

"Reggie, do you remember anything?" Isabelle asked a bit worried for her friend.

"She will not remember anything, including meeting the man." Derek responded before Regina could answer.

Regina gazed at the group with curious eyes. "Why do I feel I missed something _really_ big?" She turned to a window. "And why is it dark out? Did I get hit over the head or something?"

"Or something." Xeiasslm responded with a smile. Derek didn't want to ask any questions and grabbed Isabelle's wrist to pull her to her feet. He was obviously trying to hide any feelings he had for the human he now had a hold of. Xeiasslm did the same to Regina but a little more gentle compared to Derek. "I'll go take her home." She smiled then directed the human down the aisle.

"Alive." Derek added before she had taken three steps. Xeiasslm rolled her eyes at the comment, seeing that Derek apparently didn't trust her to take one human home. Regina stopped for a moment confused by the comment and glanced behind to her friend. Isabelle smiled to reassure her and watched them leave. "I will take you home." He stated then realized that he was still holding her and quickly released her wrist. The girl couldn't help a small smile. She could easily see the blood rush to his cheeks making them a bright red against his pale skin. The vampire was not used to blushing so he quickly made his way down the aisle to hide it, Isabelle followed closely behind him.

"This is your home, correct?" Derek gazed up at the second floor of the apartments. A small Welcome sign hung under the numbers 666 on the door. This amused Isabelle and Regina greatly. For Isabelle it was because 666 was usually used as a sign of doom, Regina because of "lot 666" from one of her favorite movies. To Derek, it held no special meaning. Doom or amusement, it was only a number. A chair sat at the corner of the balcony so one could sit before leaving or entering.

"Yep." Isabelle replied. An awkward silence followed. The two stood at the foot of the stairs waiting for the other to speak or leave, though neither wanted the latter. "I never thanked you, have I?" The vampire gazed at the girl hiding his surprise. "Thank you." She said then quickly wrapped her arms around him before he had time to react. He managed to keep his arms from getting trapping in the young girl's embrace but he refused to return the kind gesture. His hands shook nervously and his heart beat rapidly with each passing moment. Soon, one of his hands made it to her shoulder and rested itself there. It became easier to mover his other hand to the other shoulder and gently pull her away.

"Good night." Isabelle looked up at him and smiled.

"G-good night." Derek managed to say and quickly move his hands from her shoulders. He watched the human take her time up the stairs. Once at the door she glanced back at him, slowly opening the door and closing it. Even after she was out of sight, he stood there, below the balcony, thinking of what had happened. This girl made him feel human. From the very first moment he saw her. He left the apartments and walked back to the mansion though he was perfectly capable of flying.

"Well, you sure took your time. You make a date?" Xeiasslm teased with a large grin when Derek entered the mansion. The other vampires gazed in awe and terror at Xeiasslm, expecting Derek to snap back in some violent way like snapping her neck. What none of them expected was for Derek to walk past her in a daze and up the stairs. The vampire was disappointed and hurried after him. "I bet you're going on a date with the human girl!" She yelled for the whole household to hear. Derek made no sign of hearing her and continued up the stairs to his room. Xeiasslm frowned at the door, now determined to find what had caused his odd behavior.

In his room, Derek pulled a Yugi Oh card from a drawer. "If I am to continue with my life, and destroy that demon." He spoke aloud, unaware that Xeiasslm was trying very hard to listen. "I must get rid of you first, dear Angelina."

Xeissolm remembered him saying that name to the other vampire he fought. But if she was killed, how was Derek going to get rid of her? The more she learned about him, the more questions she had.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Special thanks to my dad for getting me to write this chapter and out of my writer's block, and to Korey(or Dalomir at DA) for reading it over for any mistakes.  
Dhaos and Erikson finally came to a truce but for some reson are playing strip poker in the garage(which I am avioding at _all_ costs). So the Dancing banana helped write this chapter which should explain a few parts.

**Chapter 10**

"You can't be serious!" Thomas yelled after Derek. All the vampires, except for Xeiasslm, left for the night to begin hunting, leaving the three vampires alone. Derek walked down the steps calmly, with a Yugi Oh card in his hand. "You have any idea what you're doing?"

Derek stopped and turned to Thomas, his expression unchanging. "Yes." He replied and continued down the steps to the living room. Xeiasslm poked her head out of her room just in time to see Thomas almost flying down the stairs. Curiosity was one of her more overwhelming traits, she followed them.

"Please Derek, think of your sister." Thomas pleaded. Derek paused in front of the fireplace, which was now lit, and Xeiasslm was standing next to Thomas.

"What's going on?" She asked, though she knew it was unlikely that she'd get an answer.

"He's erasing his human memories." Xeiasslm's eyes widened. She was surprised that he answered but was mostly because of his answer.

"What?! That's a rare spell only certain sorcerers know, and it's never been attempted on a vampire! He could completely wipe his mind clean! _How is he even doing that_?!" She exclaimed loudly.

"It was a gift." Derek replied, gazing into the fire, deep in thought. "A gift from an old friend." He held up the Yugi Oh card to his face and started chanting.

"Derek please!" Thomas pleaded once more.

"Tom, just who is he trying to forget?"

"His sister, Angelina." It took Thomas a moment after he answered to realize what she called him. "Tom?" At that moment, Derek threw the card into the fire; and watched it burn.

XXX

"Help!" A female voice called. Isabelle was running down an old hallway with cobwebs in its corners. It was a place she had never been to but it felt like a distant memory. "Someone, help!" The female called again, this time a little closer. She paused for a moment when she had two different ways to go down. On the left wall was a mirror, she turned to look at it but saw a reflection that was not her own; but of a man's. It was too dark to see the man's reflection clearly. Having no control of her - or the man's - actions, she turned from the mirror and continued running to the left. Finally she came to a large wooden door which she quickly opened.

In the room before her was the girl from her previous dreams, but now she was older. A man was holding her tightly with his head close to her neck ready to bite her. "Brother!" She called, halting the man holding her. He smiled. "So, you do care for her." His voice was beautiful and inhuman, a trait no living creature should have. He started to raise his head to look at Isabelle, or the person she was, but just as she was to see his face, she woke up.

Isabelle woke sitting up on her bed in a cold sweat. She fell back onto the pillow letting out a deep breath. "What is with these dreams?" The teenager rolled over to the side, almost off the bed. "She's going to hate me for this." Isabelle jumped out of bed and search for her cell phone in her desk drawer. With another deep breath she began dialing a number and waited.

It rang only once before it was picked up. "Uh?" Not even half awake, Regina had answered.

Isabelle had to stifle a laugh from hearing Regina's "hello". "I'm really sorry about calling you so late but-"

"Early." Regina interjected. "Anytime after 12:00 is early." She was surprised at how much more awake her friend sounded. "So what's-" A yawn made it's way into Regina's inquiry. "what's up?"

On the other side of the phone, Isabelle smiled, grateful for her friend. "I had a really freaky dream." She began then told her of the dream she had. There was a long silence after she had finished. "Reggie, you still awake."

"Yeah, just takin' it all in." Another silence before she spoke once more. "Sounds to me like what happened tonight really got to yah."

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean, from what the-girl-whose-name-I-shall-never-pronounce-correctly told me, it might be an odd retelling of what happened. 'Course it doesn't surprise me much, dreams do pretty weird things." Isabelle nodded though Regina couldn't see, oddly disappointed by her explanation. "I had a dream about me being a singer with giant bananas and cats." This made Isabelle laugh, along with question her friend inwardly. "That all?" She asked.

"Pretty much, I'll go back to bed then." Isabelle was about ready to hang up when she heard her friend in the phone.

"Hold on a sec. I'm wide awake now so you get to pay _the consequences_." Regina said, emphasizing the last part. She was quite aware that Regina was a night person and would be more awake in the evenings, which was unfortunate for her family since they didn't feel like talking at that time. "I need help with a story I'm thinkin' of writing." Isabelle sighed and made herself comfortable on the bed to listen to her friend. She didn't mind too much since it was a way to take her mind off the dream she had and hopefully prevent it from repeating. Even so, her mind wandered elsewhere as her friend spoke over the phone and drifted off to a man she had become very fond of.

XXX

After Derek had burned the card, Thomas started talking to Derek. Xeiasslm took this chance to explore Derek's room. The door was ajar; which didn't surprise her since Thomas had left after Derek in a hurry; He forgot to lock it. She entered and gazed around the room in awe. Her eyes fell upon a painting of a young woman; whose resemblance to Isabelle was astonishing. There were a few differences like her clothes and hair style. The woman looked more elegant and refined. It didn't take long for Derek to go back to his room and see Xeiasslm standing in the middle of it.

"Is that?" Xeiasslm began only to stop mid -sentence.

"My sister."

"So is Isabelle... related?" She turned to Derek who was now looking at the painting with a softness she had only seen when he was with Isabelle.

"If she is, there is too much of a distance between us in family and years to find a relation." Xeiasslm stared at Derek. "No, my sister nor I ever married or had children." Thomas had entered the room at this point.

"I'm still trying to figure out if you dating her would be considered _wrong on any level_." Derek turned from the painting to gare at her but a slight blush could be seen against his pale cheeks. Of course Xeiasslm didn't mention it or else she'd be lacking one head on her shoulders. She held back a smile but was grinning from ear to ear in her mind. Xeiasslm; had made Derek blush for possibly the first time in 4 centuries. The vampire couldn't help pushing it just a little further. "You're a virgin." Derek's eyes widened as his whole face turned to such a bright red that he was almost glowing. Neither ot the vampires had ever seen anyone so red in their living and undead life. Thomas stifled a laugh while using the wall as support and Xeiasslm was looking at Derek with a smug look. Derek, who was speechless, stood in the same spot for a few minutes before leaving the room out the window.

"I can't believe you said that!" Thomas laughed. "He's going to kill you." The vampire, though trying to sound serious, could not stop laughing.

Xeiasslm was very satisfied with herself and sat in one of the blue chairs. "I made the great Derek blush!" She proclaimed to the house. Luckily for the blushing vampire, Thomas and Xeiasslm were the only vampires in the mansion. Much to Xeiasslm's disapointment, they promised not to tell the others after the two finished laughing.

On a rooftop sat Derek. Not on the mansion, not in another city, but the roof of Isabelle's home. What had brought him here of all places, he wasn't sure. But there he sat, still blushing, though not as much, and smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This bit is both good and sad. Good becuase you learn why Derek is so emo, but it's a sad story. I'll try to get in a happier chapter later. A Derek Isabelle chapter. Thanks for reading so far and please review. **

**Chapter 11**

The following day was dark. The sun was visible and there were few clouds in the sky but there was one gray cloud edging its way towards the sun. It was a perfect setting for a funeral. To Isabelle, the cloud was foreboding, which unnerved her greatly since she and her brother were going to see their father at the hospital. It was hard enough as it was, she didn't need some dark feeling of doom looming over her as well. They had gotten a call from the hospital saying they had some news about their father. Her brother, Jace, had answered the phone. He didn't need to even tell her that something was not right.

Jace was driving which let Isabelle watch the cloud until they stepped inside the building. Isabelle kept wishing that the cloud would disappear, fade away, or have the wind blow it in a different direction at least. The drive wasn't long and they were soon walking along the hallway to their father's room. Neither of them talked, Isabelle wished Jace would say some comforting words but he looked on with a serious face. She thought that he might be trying to convince himself that everything was going to be alright.

They stood outside the room, the door closed. Isabelle glanced at her brother who seemed to be having a staring contest with the door knob. She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her surprised for a moment before nodding and opening the door.

In her coffin, Xeiasslm rolled around uneasily. This was the first time in centuries that she had not been able to sleep. She couldn't get the painting out of her mind, along with what Thomas had said. '_Just what happened?_' She asked herself as she rolled over, so she was on her back. With a tired groan she slowly lifted the lid of the coffin and looked out. What light there was outside could not make it in, they had made sure of that. Her room consisted of a vanity, the mirror was covered by a sheet, a small couch for two people to sit, a rug, a small table, and chair.

Xeiasslm opened the coffin and slid out quietly. The wood floors creaked as she set herself down. She listened carefully to see if anyone had heard her before continuing, with cat like stealth, out of her room and down the stairs. Once on the ground floor, she walked normally and to the kitchen. Something to drink always sounded like a good thing when you couldn't sleep. Though she was in fact a vampire, she couldn't partake in the regular food, but she could still drink. She passed the living room but doubled back when she saw Derek sitting in the blood red chair in front of the fireplace, it's flames dancing softly.

"Do you plan on standing there watching or are you going to come in?" Derek asked, not turning his gaze away from the flame's erratic dance.

Xeiasslm grabbed a comfortable chair and set it next to Derek. Before sitting down, she noticed he was holding another Yugi Oh card in his hand. She frowned inwardly and sat down, watching the flames. "Funny, I thought you were emo because you became a vampire, that or you lost you're wife. I was close though."

He scoffed at her comment. There was a moment of silence before he spoke. "She was, too kind. My sister." Xeiasslm looked at him surprised, never had she expected him to open up so freely. His eyes softened a great deal but he kept his gaze on the fire. "It seems only fair that I let you know, but, you must not tell anyone." She nodded and moved the chair to face him. "I am a bastard child." Xeiasslm's eyes widened at the unexpected use of the word. "My mother, was raped after she had her first child. I was born when Angelina was 1. My... my father and sister, loved me as if I was truly theirs. They were able to keep my inconvenient birth a secret, for a time. Seventeen years later, a man threatened to tell everyone exactly how I came to be, unless he married Angelina. Though my parents refused, Angelina accepted..."

_"Please, you don't have to so this!" A woman in her late 30's with red hair pleaded. The girl from the painting, Angelina smiled at the woman with gentle eyes._

_"It's alright mother, I would do anything for my little brother." She turned to her brother, standing next to his mother, with shoulder length blonde hair and sad amber eyes. "I'll come visit you."_

_"No, you won't." A man in his early 40's said. His brown hair in a ponytail. He had come back from town to get some information on the man who wanted to marry his beautiful girl. Luckily for them, it was a small town so any bit of information, no matter how big or small, traveled fast. "He's a vampire." The mother's eyes widened as she broke into tears. "I don't know why he can come during the day, what I do know is that he's been alive for over 100 years, and he hasn't aged a day."_

_The blonde boy yelled and wrapped his arms around his sister. "I won't let my sister turn into a vampire!" _

_Angelina hugged her brother in a warm embrace. Just as she did so, a man came to them. He had long light brown hair tied back with a black ribbon and long coat that covered him. Angelina kissed her brother's forehead and looked back to the man who was going to take her away. The brother was reluctant to let go but eventually did. The family watched their beloved daughter and sister walk to the man... vampire. He outstretched his hand to Angelina. Showing no fear, she took it and stood beside him, looking back at her family once more. "I love you, Derek." It was at this moment that he couldn't take it any more. Derek screamed and ran towards his sister. The vampire smiled as he changed into a man like bat, carrying Angelina into the air and far away. Even though they were now flying, Derek continued to run after them. He only stopped when he tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground face first. He didn't get up but hit the ground with his fists until they turned red._

"Later that same day, I got a letter from Angelina." Derek continued. "She feared she was going to become a vampire as well. 'I would not be able to live like that.' Is what she wrote. Along with directions to where he lived. So I left during the evening, alone. It was stupid, but at the time, I really didn't care. I wanted my sister back. When I arrived, it seemed he was expecting me."

_"So, you do care for her." He spoke with a smile. _

_"Let her go!" Derek yelled as he pulled out a wooden stake. The man laughed._

_"I'm no ordinary vampire boy, but I'm sure you already know that."_

_"That's why I went to the church first!' Out of his pocket, he pulled out a small bottle. "It's holy water." It was Derek's turn to smile as he poured the water on the stake. The vampire sneered at him before tilting Angelina's head._

_"Try and save her then." He exclaimed, exposing his sharp canine teeth._

_"No!" Derek yelled and ran towards the two, ready to thrust the wooden stake into the vampire's heart._

"You didn't make it, did you?" Xeiasslm said, gazing at Derek in awe. He shook his head. She held back a sigh.

"He threw her to me once the deed was done. Angelina couldn't take it. She could never kill other people to survive. So she took the stake from me, her hands burned from the holy water, and plunged it into her heart. It was the most horrifying sight I had ever seen." Derek closed his eyes and clutched the arm rest tightly. "I don't know why, but he let me live."

"Then how-?" Xeiasslm began.

"It took me almost 6 years, but I found him again. During those 6 years, I had trained for our next meeting, but it wasn't enough. This time, he held no mercy for me." He sighed heavily. "Do you remember how it feels, to have your blood sucked from your body?" Xeiasslm closed her eyes as the memory came rushing back. She didn't answer, and she didn't need to. "He took his time; a punishment for my foolishness, left me with just enough to live a few minutes longer. Satisfied with his work, he left me to die, slowly."

"That's when I met Thomas. About the same age as me, he had become a vampire just a week ago. He was searching for a meal when he came across me, staggering along the cobblestone path, barely alive. I don't know why, but I told him my story. Maybe I was hoping that he would kill him for me. Or maybe I just needed to tell someone. It doesn't matter why, because he was awed by my determination to continue on."

_"I know a way that you can have your revenge." Thomas spoke softly as he held Derek in his arms. "But it requires a great sacrifice." _

_"I... I don't care." Derek said with shallow breaths. "As lon-long as... as long as... he __**dies**__." _

_"There will be no turning back, you understand?" Derek nodded weakly and coughed. Thomas sighed deeply before cutting his arm and placing it in front of Derek's mouth. "Open your mouth." Derek opened his mouth and felt something soft and cool pressed against his lips. "Now suck." He obeyed and the liquid slowly came into his mouth. It was hard to swallow at first, but it became easier, and soon he wanted more. '__**What is this?**__' He asked himself. His eyes opened up wide and he threw himself away from the man's arms, realizing what the liquid was. _

_He was panting hard but his strength was returning. "So this is what it's come to." He said to himself aloud and sighed. Thomas was amazed by how he was able to stop drinking the blood so easily. Usually one would have to pry the new vampire off. Slowly Derek got up and turned to Thomas, his vision now clear and strength back, but better than before. Thomas started to wonder if he did the right thing. Derek stretched out his hand and smiled. "My name is Derek."_

_Thomas was surprised by this sudden gesture but returned the smile and took the hand. "Thomas."_

"So Tommy boy did it." Xeiasslm shrugged, thinking it was a bit odd to befriend the one who turned you into a creature of darkness, but didn't dwell on it. "And the guy who you want revenge on is Ceby?" Derek raised an eyebrow at her, not aware that it was a nickname she had given her new foe. She rolled her eyes. "Cerberus?" Derek's eyes narrowed at the mention of his name.

"Yes."

Isabelle had gotten home form the hospital and locked herself away in her room. She cried for a couple hours before she slowly calmed down. The worst news ever possible had been given to her and her brother today. She sniffed a couple times and wiped away a few tears as she searched for her cell phone. Dialing the number she hear Jace knock on the door again. "You sure you don't want me?"

"No." She cried. "I still need to be alone." Grabbing a pillow next to her, she threw it at the door. The phone rang a few times before it was finally picked up.

"Ello?" Said a cheery voice on the other end.

"Reggie." Isabelle did her best not to cry as she spoke.

"Izzy? What's wrong?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"My dad, he's- he's..." She paused and swallowed a sob. "He's dying!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: An early Christmas present for all you who read The Vampire! I would have liked to gotten this up earlier but atleast it's here. I LOVE the beggining of this chapter. I have so much fun torturing Derek. **

**Chapter 12**

A low hum could be heard as the cell phone vibrated on the cushioned interior of the coffin. It slowly moved tot he left each time it "rang" until it hit the wall. The noise became louder now as it vibrated against it trying to move forward. Derek groaned as he quickly snatched the cell phone, being careful not to hit his hand on the wall, so it would cease it's noise. He glared daggers at the cell phone before flipping it open and answering.

"This had better be important or else I'll rip your limbs off leaving only your head on your body then throw you into a furnace as firewood while giving your arms and legs to some carnivorous creature to eat." The vampire loathed being woken up from his sleep.

The person on the other end was quiet and Derek would have hung up in the next few seconds. "Um, did I call at a bad time?" The female voice asked. "I can call back later."

Derek gazed at the phone to look at the number. It was one he did not recognize but the voice was all too familiar. "Regina? How did you get this number?" He asked now much more calm.

"Hi Derek." Regina replied now happier to see that Derek wasn't going to continue threatening her. "Oh um Zee...ozslim, gave it to me." She answered, trying very hard to pronounce Xeiasslm's name correctly. "She said only to call this number if Isabelle needs you."

At these words Derek almost opened the coffin but quickly remembered the sun should still be out. "Is she alright?" He asked trying to sound calm.

"She's not dying or hurt, but." Derek could hear her sigh when she paused. "I tried helping her but I don't know what to do and she's been really depressed... What do you say to someone when you just found out that they're dad is going to die?"

Derek wasn't sure whether to be angry at her for calling him for such a matter or to help Isabelle. He knew what it was like to lose someone you love. The vampire tried not to groan into the phone. "Regina, do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah its 2:43."

"Tell Isabelle to meet me at the park at 5:00 pm tonight. I'll see what I can do." He almost wanted to hit himself for doing this but he couldn't help caring for Isabelle.

"Will do!" Regina said triumphantly. "I'll see you there. By-"

"What?!"

"I'll see you there."

"... Why shall I see you there?"

"Cause Izzy's brother is paranoid and never lets her go out after dark even though she's 17, unless I go with her 'cause I'm older."

"Wonderful..." He said quietly to himself. "Good bye Regina."

"Bye!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're sure he said 5:00." Isabelle asked for the 10th time, making Regina laugh at how nervous she was. "I can't believe this is happening. I-it's almost like a date!"

"Except he didn't ask you out and I'm here." Regina added.

"I can't do this." Isabelle exclaimed and turned to the park exit.

"Why not?"

"My dad is going to die! I can't be happy!"

Regina frowned and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a male voice from behind. "I may not know your father but I do know he does not want you to be sad." The two girls turned around, though Regina jumped and almost fell over. Isabelle gazed at Derek, cloaked in black with his hood down so they could see his face. "Good evening."

"Hiya!" Regina was now standing by Isabelle who couldn't seem to do anything but gawp at Derek. She finally managed to say hi after Regina gave her a pat on the back. "I think I'll go over there so you two can talk." She said and slowly backed away from the two.

Isabelle reached out to grab Regina's hand to stop her but was too late as she was now out of reach and had started running. Derek noticed this and couldn't help wondering why she wanted her friend to stay. "Am I mistaken or do you not wish to be with me?"

"No, no, no. Not at all. It's just..." She started to blush when she stopped speaking, unsure of what else to say.

"How about we take a walk around the park." He suggested and offered his arm. Isabelle eyed him curiously at this uncommon gesture. "Sorry, old habits die hard." Isabelle smiled and put her hands on his arm before it fell to his side. Derek smiled and they began walking. After a few minutes of walking, Regina was out of earshot and Derek decided to take this moment to start a conversation. But he was a moment too late.

"How did you get a hold of Reggie?" Isabelle asked. "I know she didn't give you her number."

"It was Regina who contacted me." He replied. "And believe me, I would have preferred her _not_ having my number with her at all times."

Isabelle laughed and Derek smiled to see her mood change. "Wow, seems like _everyone_ has a cell now. Even little kids in the 3rd grade have one."

Derek raised an eyebrow at this. "You must be joking."

Isabelle smiled and shook her head. She was so happy to be with Derek again that the thought of her father's condition almost vanished. They reached one end of the park and though the path continued all around, the two turned around and headed back to where Regina was. Derek was about to speak but stopped when he felt Isabelle rest her head against his shoulder. His cheeks turned red and he was grateful that Isabelle could not see this. Isabelle held onto his arm tightly feeling protected just by being with him. The quiet moment ended when the two heard a young man yell.

"The bit me! I can't believe the bit me!"

Isabelle's eyes widened at the language used and they would have turned around if she hadn't noticed what was happening. Right by the playground were three teenagers who looked to be 17 to 19 years old. One of them was holding his arm and cursing while the other two were holding Regina, though one fell to the floor after he was elbowed in the stomach. Regina was struggling to get free and demanding they let her go and stop cursing.

"She's crazy Adam!" Said the one still holding Regina back.

Adam, no longer holding his arm, glared daggers at Regina before hitting her in the stomach, making fall to her knees.

"Reggie!" Isabelle ran to help her friend forgetting the danger she was putting herself in. Derek groaned as he followed her but continued walking. Just as Adam turned around, Isabelle did a low kick to his legs knocking him to the ground. She then moved to the one closest to Regina and kneed him in-between the legs. "Reggie, you OK?" She asked and gave the one she hadn't injured a death glare.

"Could be better." She answered and put the hand that wasn't holding her stomach on Isabelle's shoulder to help her up. Now, the two of them have never been in a serious fight so it was easy for them to forget that one hit wasn't going to stop the three teens. So as Isabelle was helping Regina, Adam had taken the time to recover from the hit and decided to go after Isabelle. He was right behind Isabelle at this point and ready to throw a punch when Derek stopped him.

In the blink of an eye, Derek had gotten between Isabelle and Adam and was now holding his fist tightly. "What do you think you're do-_gah!_" Derek started squeezing the boy's fist making him fall slowly to the ground. Isabelle took this moment to move Regina over to the playground and let her sit at the steps. The two girls watched Derek, both awestruck at how little effort he was putting in. The other two boys had recovered and thought since Derek was distracted, they could jump him. One of them grabbed a pocket knife and aimed it at Derek's shoulder as the two jumped from both sides. Derek managed to block one of them with his free arm but felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

Derek's eyes grew wide and sharp with anger. He bared his teeth for everyone to see his long, sharp canines. His grip on Adam's hand loosened enough for him to wriggle away. All logic and reason within him left in moments as he became furious that inferior species had damaged him. He glared at the one who hurt him as he pulled the pocket knife out of his shoulder. A low growl left his lips and he grabbed the boy's neck, lifting him in the air. The other two stared in awe and fear at their friend and Derek's new found madness. The boy in his grip struggled to breath as his grip tightened. Adam jumped Derek from behind only to be caught with the other hand and now in the same position as his friend. The last one stared then began to plead with Derek to let them go.

Isabelle and Regina gazed at the scene unfolding before them.

"Derek." Isabelle whispered. "_Derek!_" She yelled and ran for him.

"Izzy!" Regina exclaimed, fearful for her friend.

"Derek please stop, you'll kill them!" Isabelle cried as she got closer. Derek turned to her, a fire in his eyes. He growled at her fiercely, ignoring her cries. Carefully he adjusted his grip and brought Adam's neck close to his mouth for a bite. "Derek." Isabelle, though terrified, leaped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Derek stopped and turned to Isabelle, tears falling fast down her cheeks. "Derek please don't." She whispered into his chest. His growl quieted and it almost sounded like a purr, then a deep sigh. The two boys were slowly let down. Once they were on the ground, they gazed at the inhuman man before them in terror, and all three of them ran.

Derek, now back to his senses, gazed at Isabelle still holding onto him and crying in his chest. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Isabelle comfortingly. "Isabelle." Isabelle turned her eyes to Derek's. "I... I'm sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I wish I had said this in the last chapter but I forgot. Anywho, I started college two weeks ago! YAYS! But that also means it'll be harder for me to write chapters. Thankfully a couple people have reminded me of this story and got me back to writting the chapter. :D That and my muses were bugging me all last week to finish it. XD ****I'd like to thank my friend Korey for reading over this to make sure there are no spelling errors or run-on sentances. So blame him if you find anything wrong. ;p So enjoy, and thank you ALL for your comments. They mean a lot to me.**

**Chapter 13**

When you first learn a secret, no matter how big or small, the first thing that overcomes you is surprise. It is sometimes like walking down a familiar path and hitting a wall which wasn't there before. You examine the wall for a while then walk around it. This could be said for Isabelle. Though instead of walking around the wall, she tries to move it, then hit it, wanting the wall to yield to her though it will not.

Soon after Derek had apologized, Isabelle began hitting Derek's chest in anger. Tears ran down her cheeks every time she hit him. Derek did not move nor show any sign of pain or annoyance. He only stood there letting Isabelle rid her anger. The hits softened and eventually stopped but the tears kept coming. She hated the fact that she was crying and she hated finding out what Derek was...

A vampire.

It was quite obvious to Isabelle since her father had told her stories about them since she was little. He also told her how to tell if someone was a vampire. She had never believed it nor looked for them. So it made it that much harder to accept. "My dad was right, vampires are real..." Isabelle cried softly, pausing for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She exclaimed.

"It's not something I'm proud-"

"It's not fair!" Isabelle turned from Derek, no longer listening to his answer. "There's dead, and alive. No falling in love with undead!" Derek eyes widened at her words. "Reggie! Don't you have something to say?" The two had almost forgotten about Regina. The girl was still sitting on the steps of the playground gapping at the vampire. Derek was ready for any harsh words to be thrown at him. He had heard plenty over the years, but he was not ready for what came out of her mouth.

"I am so hungry now." Soon after she spoke, her stomach growled loudly as to confirm what she said. Derek couldn't hold back a smile, and then quickly turned to a chuckle. He had heard many things, even the rare awe and admiration, but nothing like that. Isabelle shook her head at her friend trying hard not to laugh. Regina smiled as she got up and walked towards Derek and Isabelle. "So you're a vampire?" She asked, cocking her head, as if still playing with the idea.

Derek nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid I am."

"I guess I owe Chris an apology." She said, glancing at Isabelle. "You like him." She teased. Isabelle blushed when she remembered her confession during her fit of anger only moments ago.

Derek gazed at Isabelle as he thought of what she had said. Had she really fallen in love with him? It seemed imposs- no, not impossible... improbable yes, but not impossible. He knew better than that. Humans have fallen in love with vampires before, though they were usually short lived once the secret was out. Nothing good could come of loving a vampire. It always ended in sadness, no matter how true one was. He had heard of only _one_ successful vampire-human couple. The two had a large farm, far away from the city, so visitors were few and the cattle served as food for the vampire. Of course the vampire outlived the human, though he was not sure if the human died of old age or sickness or what happened to the vampire. All he knew was that the two had little to no contact with anyone, including family.

"Now that Izzy doesn't seem so mad at you," Regina paused, keeping her eyes on Derek until he made eye contact with her. "Maybe you two should get to know each other a little more."

"Reggie!" Isabelle ran to Regina's side so she could whisper to her. "You don't mean a date, right?"

"That's a fantastic idea!" Isabelle blushed as Regina put an arm around her shoulders. "You and Derek are going on a date!" Regina said triumphantly as she attempted to put an arm around Derek's shoulders. She eventually gave up and settled for his waist. Derek wasn't sure how he was going to reason with her since this was only suggested _after_ the two girls found out he was a vampire. Just as Regina was going to speak, the Phantom of the Opera theme song began playing from inside her pocket. She pulled it out and answered with a friendly, "Ello." Her expression turned to confusion as the person on the other end spoke. "Why are you calling me and not-... Oh." Regina glanced at Isabelle as she listened to the person speak. "Kay, just a sec. Your brother wants you home really soon."

Isabelle frowned and snatched the phone from Regina, trying her best not to yell into the phone. "I'm sleeping over at Reggie's, so I won't be back till sometime tomorrow, Good night." Pressing a button to hang up, Isabelle gave the phone back to Regina. "Hope you don't mind me sleeping over Reggie." She said sheepishly.

"I think it'll be OK." Regina replied with an unsure smile, glancing at the phone in her hands. "I think I'll hang out here till you guys get back. I better call home and make sure it's OK for you to sleep over too." She added quietly, flipping the cell phone open and began pressing buttons.

"You're kidding." Isabelle gazed at her friend, mouth agape. "After those guys practically tried to rape you, you're going to stay here _alone_?!"

Regina looked up shocked and confused. "They almost what now?" Isabelle knew she was exaggerating but still, Regina could have been hurt badly if she and Derek had not intervened. "I'll be fine, and much more careful now too." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Isabelle is correct." The two girls turned to Derek. "It is still much too dangerous to be alone in the dark." Derek turned his gaze to a group of trees. "But it seems you won't have to be." The girls gave Derek puzzled looks, trying to figure out what he was thinking. "How about you join us Thomas." He called to the trees. Isabelle and Regina turned to where he was looking and saw a tall dark haired young man come out from the shadows.

Thomas chuckled as he approached the three. "I happened to passing by and saw you. Thought I'd see how things were going."

"Of course. Isabelle, Regina, this is my good friend, Thomas de Loréa." Thomas bowed his head politely to the girls.

"Are you a vampire too then?" Isabelle inquired.

"She knows?" Thomas raised an eyebrow to Derek who nodded. "Yes I am. But do not fret, I will not harm either of you."

"Are all vampires really tall?" Regina asked, gazing up at Thomas.

"No." Thomas answered with a laugh.

"Now, if it is alright with you." He said to Thomas. "Regina shall stay here under your watch while Isabelle and I go sightseeing."

"I'm staying with him? Awesome." Regina grinned. "Come! We shall sit and talk!"

"I must warn you." Derek whispered. "She is a strange one."

"If you say so, she must be." Thomas teased and headed over to the bench where Regina was sitting.

"Sightseeing?" Isabelle asked incredulously. "There's not much to see here. You must know that."

Derek gave her a small smile. "Ah, but wait till you see the world how I view it." Isabelle's eyes widened as different interpretations of what he meant went through her head. Slowly, he outstretched his hand to her. "You'll need to come here." Carefully, almost hesitantly, she moved to him. In one swift motion, Derek picked her up. Isabelle had no time to react and soon found herself being held in his arms, bridal style. Regina and Thomas had been watching the two since they had sat down. Thomas gazed at them with a knowing smile and Regina a surprised yet very happy grin. "Hold on to me tightly, it's been a while since I've tried this."

"D-done what?" She was almost too afraid to ask.

"Fly in this form. You ready?" Isabelle's mouth fell for a moment before wrapping her arms around him tightly. Derek held be a chuckle, looked around to make sure no one would see, and began walking at a fast pace, then faster. It soon became a run and as he ran, his steps became lighter while Isabelle's grip got tighter. He soon pushed off the ground, not hard, but enough to help him get into the air and start flying. The two were now soaring above the trees and still going higher and away from the park.

Regina and Thomas started at the spot where they last saw the two, Regina's mouth and eyes open wide. "So." Thomas began with a friendly smile. "What shall we talk about?" Regina turned to Thomas, looking a little less stunned and smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm updating! (gasp!) It's been what... 2 months since the last update... Sorry. I had actually had this finished last week but didn't get to rereading it until recently. There is a possiblity that my friend Korey**** stopped rereading my stories(I got 2) for me and checking for errors. Still not sure yet. But I had sent him a chapter from my other story a few many weeks ago and haven't heard ANYTHING. So I may need a new person to rearead my stories for me. Anyone interested? **

**I'm goignt to start rambiling now so go ahead and skip this if you want. Unless you are actually for some odd reason curious as to what I am goign to say... OK then! So I've managed to get done possible the most fun and hardest college project(Value with painting a picture of our choice) If anyone is curious to how it looks I can give you a link to the painting. College is taking up most of my time, along with job hunting. Oiy. Still, I'm trying to get to my computer to write... if I don't distract myself with various games and stuff.**

**OK done rambiling.  
So continuing on from the last chapter, Derek and Isabelle start their "date", then we go back to Thomas and Regina for a brief moment. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

After Isabelle overcame the initial shock and terror of flying without being in an airplane, and stopped thinking _'I'm going to die!_' she began enjoying herself. Carefully she looked down to see the trees, streets, cars and occasional person. The view was spectacular. They were high to be thought as a UFO or bird, but lower than most _small_ airplanes would go. Isabelle figured they were going at the most 10 miles per hour. The farther they flew, the fewer buildings she recognized, and the fewer buildings and cars there were. Her mind began to wander as she thought how romantic this was. She soon started humming "Let Me Be Your Wings" from Thumbelina for a while but quickly stopped when she realized it.

"What song was that?" Derek asked.

Isabelle felt her cheeks turn red and almost didn't answer him. "Just a song... from a movie." She was certain if she told him the name of the song he'd laugh and her face would resemble a rather large tomato. It surprised her when Derek started humming to the song.

"I think I know this song, but I can't remember..." He paused for a moment before humming again.

It was very strange to hear him humming the song. She knew the words and she couldn't help thinking of them as he hummed. It was almost like he was singing to her. Well, without the words and he was humming to himself more than anything. Isabelle knew he'd notice how red she was if she continued looking at him, so she turned her gaze downward. It was then she noticed that all the buildings were gone. Not only that, but the cars and there was no road. Looking back she could see the city light in the distance. Only then did it occur to her she didn't know where they were going.

"Uh, Derek?" The vampire turned his gaze to the human girl, looking back up now and then to see where he was going. "Just where are we going?"

Derek smiled. "Not much farther. The view is much better way from all the bright lights." She was almost certain he was being vague on purpose.

"View?"

He nodded. "Ah, here we are." Derek pointed to a hill with a small cabin at the top. There were a few trees all around the hill along with various flowers, most of them were purple and blue wild flowers. The two started to descend to the hill slowly as they got closer. Once Derek touched the ground, Isabelle relaxed a little, and let her feet touch the ground. "Nothing is as soothing as the stars." Derek commented while looking up.

Isabelle turned her eyes to the sky and almost gasped. It was full of stars. Because she was born and raised in a small city, she was used to seeing a fair amount of stars. If she had ever decided to go to summer camp, she would have seen a good deal more.

Derek glanced at Isabelle, smiled, then turned to his gloved hands which were holding Isabelle only moments ago. His cheeks gained some color at the thought. It had been almost 400 years since he had held or touched any woman so softly. Of course he's had physical contact with other women before, but there's a big difference when that woman is trying to escape for her life and sometimes hitting you with whatever they could get their hands on. It is amazing what women will carry over the years.

"If you're cold, I go get some blankets from inside the cabin."

"No, I'm alright." It didn't take long for her neck to start hurting from looking up, so she laid down on the grass. It was surprisingly soft and cool to the touch. Just as Derek sat down next to her, she started taking off her shoes, then socks, followed by her jacket. After setting those aside, she glanced at Derek and shook her head. "You look tense, I thought I was the one who needed to relax." She teased. "Take off your coat and vest, the breeze feels nice."

Derek shrugged but did as she said, taking off his coat and vest, leaving his white long sleeved shirt. As he set the articles of clothing aside, Isabelle went for his shoes. He was a little surprised at first but let her take them off. "Now to find out if vampires have stinky feet." She commented as she took off the first sock. Derek chuckled quietly as the second sock came off. "There!" Isabelle said with a hint of triumph.

"Now, shall we gaze at the stars?" Derek said and laid down on the grass. Isabelle joined him and the two watched the stars.

* * *

"So, that's why the threatened me when I called him." Regina exclaimed, jumping from her seat next to Thomas.

"Yes, very few vampires care to be woken up." Thomas commented as Regina sat back down.

"How many vampires are here?"

"Hard to say. There's a good number of us at the mansion, but there may be more hiding somewhere. Might be a couple at the hospital."

Regina's eyes widened. "The hospital? So vampires need day jobs... er, night jobs?"

Thomas couldn't help laughing and Regina so joined him. Their laughter stopped when they heard a female voice. "There you are." Thomas looked up, then around until he found Xeiasslm coming from the entrance of the park, not flying, but running. "It almost felt like you were trying to lose me back there." She said as she came closer.

"Hi Xeiasslm!" Regina said cheerfully.

"Hi Regina. So-...Regina!? What are you-? Why are you-? Thomas?" Xeiasslm looked to him for an answer as to why he was with a human girl.

He chuckled before answering. "She knows. In fact, Isabelle knows too."

"So Derek told her... everything?" She paused to let Thomas speak but decided he was taking too long. "Even about him hunting down a crazy rouge half vampire 'cause he killed his sister 400 years ago?"

"Wow. Do most vampires end their human lives with a tragic story like that?" Regina asked Thomas.

"No and sometimes." Thomas aswered the girls' questions while shaking his head. "Really Xeiasslm, why are you so excited?"

"Well, it's not very often a human gets to find out about vampires and live." Xeiasslm turned her gaze to Regina with a small smirk who shrank back a little. "And why are _you_ hanging out with _her?_" She exclaimed. "I thought _we_ were going to hang out."

"I didn't know you wanted to." He responded, a little surprised. "You just said... Oh, you meant tonight." Thomas laughed, earning a frown from Xeiasslm and a confused Regina gazing at him. "Sorry 'bout that." Before the vampires had all left the mansion, Xeiasslm asked Thomas if he wanted to hang out. He had agreed then left to follow Derek, not realizing that Xeiasslm was following him.

"So you're a vampire too?" Regina asked Xeiasslm with a hint of fasination, in hopes to change the subject.

Xeiasslm smiled. "Yes I am." She then made herself comfy on the bench between Thomas and Regina and continued talking.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I can't believe how long it's taken me to write this! XP It's not long, or great but it's something. Sorry for the wait. **

**Chapter 15**

The human and vampire had lost track of time as they gazed at the stars. The conversation they had ended a good 15 minutes ago and neither of them had spoken since. Isabelle had been trying to get the courage to bring up a question, but wasn't sure how he would take it or if she would seem foolish. Turning her head to Derek, the vampire seemed so peaceful, like everything around him had disappeared. She found that she could gaze at the vampire all night, and didn't wish to bother him.

"How old are you." Isabelle found that her mouth had opened and the words ringing in her head demanded to come out and took the chance to do so. Derek blinked a few times, as if waking from a pleasant dream, and turned to Isabelle. The human blushed and turned away, embarrassed for asking such a question. "I-I'm sorry!" She said quickly. "Th-that was rude of me." She would have continued to ramble on with apologize if Derek hadn't spoken.

"392." He answered. Isabelle's eyes widened. She wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't for what had happened tonight. "Though I will forever have the mind of a 20 year old."

There was another silence, though this one only lasted a few minutes, before Isabelle managed to open her mouth once more. "Um, Derek." She paused, thinking if the question she was to ask was delving into his life too much. "W-where are you from?"

It took Derek a moment to answer, had almost forgotten. "Italy." It was after he answered that he sat up. His eyes still turned to the stars above. Isabelle sat up, wondering what it was he was thinking. "It it getting late. You should get home soon."

Isabelle nodded, though Derek wasn't looking at her. "Yeah, we should probably save your friend, Thomas right, from my friend Reggie." A giggle escaped her lips. Derek turned to Isabelle, not sure why Thomas would need saving. "She's probably asking him some weird questions right now."

"Questions?" Derek asked. "Like what?"

"Well..."

xxxxx

Back in the park, Thomas was laughing. He was laughing so hard that his head hurt and tears threatened to fall. He looked at the human girl, Regina, sitting next to him and Xeiasslm next to her. The other vampire was fairing better than Thomas. Though she wasn't laughing, she was snickering. She knew if she was to open her mouth to speak, she would join Thomas in laughing. Regina gazed at the two vampires next to her, with a very confused look on her face. All she had done was ask them a question about vampires and the two began laughing.

"It's a pretty reasonable question though." She began, ready to explain the reasoning behind her previous question. "I mean, blood is a liquid, and vampires drink blood." Xeiasslm nodded, still snickering and Thomas's laughter was slowly starting to die down. "So don't you think it makes sense to ask, 'Do vampires use the potty'?" The two vampires ended up laughing again. This time Xeiasslm was unable to keep from laughing out loud. Seeing that they're reaction was still the same, and it was unlikely that she would get an answer, she sighed heavily and laid back against the bench, giving up on her "quest" as she called it.

It was at this moment that the human saw something in the sky, coming down rather slowly and in their general direction. A smile came upon her face as the object became clearer and closer. "Izzy and Derek are back!" Regina lept to her feet, ready to greet the two as they made their decent.

By the time Isabelle had her feet firmly on the ground once more, Thomas and Xeiasslm had just about finished laughing. Of course couldn't help but inquire as to why was so funny, and also managed a quick chuckle when they had explained themselves and what Regina had said.

The two girls talked about what had happened and what to do next. "So we goin' to my house then?" Regina asked.

"Yeah I think so." Isabelle turned from her friend and to Derek. "Um, thanks for tonight. I feel a lot better." She smiled at the vampire, a light blush upon her cheeks.

Derek nodded. "Good night, rest well." He said to the two girls, turned to the other vampires, and off they went into the night.

"Well, this was a really odd evening." Regina commented once the vampires were out of sight.

Isabelle laughed and nodded. "Yeah."

"So, you think you'll be OK?" Not once had she seemed to forget of the news she had received about Isabelle's father.

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm... I'm not sure just yet." She answered. "But I think I will be, some day." Isabelle managed a small smile for her friend.

"You know, I'll always be here if you want to talk. Derek too, I think." She added.

"Yeah, I know." The two girls were quiet, gazing at the place where the vampires had vanished. "Man! I can't wait to get to your house and regain some of my sanity." Isabelle exclaimed.

"Are you kidding? This is _my_ family were talkin' about." Regina laughed, and was soon joined by Isabelle.

"I know. But at least they're all human."

"Good point."

"Lets go. I'm ready for a good nights sleep." As if on cue, Isabelle yawned, followed by another yawn from Regina.

"Oh great, now I'm tired." Isabelle laughed as the two made their way out of the park and to Regina's car. "I wonder if I'll ever find out if vampires use the potty."

Isabelle laughed. "You actually asked them that?!"

"Of course! It's one of the many mysteries of the world." The two girls continued laughing and talking until they got to Regina's home. "Ello, I'm home, and with Izzy!" She called after opening the door.

"Welcome home." A female voice answered. The voice wasn't familiar to either Regina of Isabelle. The two poked their heads around the wall and into the family room. There sat Regina's parents and a young blonde woman they had never meet before.

"Hi... um." Regina turned to her parents for an explanation to who this person was.

"Regina, Isabelle." Regina's mother began. "This is Clarisse."

Clarisse smiled at the two girls as she got up to shake their hands. "It is a pleasure to meet you."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long and leaving you all on a cliffhanger too. But here it is! And I plan to write the next chapter before the month is over! I'll try to. This Chapter is all about Isabelle and Regina and how everything has changed since learning about the reality of vampires. **

**Chapter 16**

The two girls gazed at the blonde woman and did their best to smile. Clarisse was wearing a lot of makeup to hide her pale skin and she wore he hair down to keep her painted ears hidden. The nice gray suit with matching gray skirt she wore made her uncomfortable as she had gotten used to wearing small and skin tight skirts and tops. Even with her new clothes and overly done makeup, she still made the girls suspicious. Regina's parents looked like they approved of Clarisse by the broad smiles they wore that refused to relax even with good company.

The blonde vampire's outstretched hand had received none after waiting a few minutes. "Is something wrong?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"It's just that we're tired and looking forward to getting some sleep." Isabelle answered and carefully nudged Regina.

"Y-yeah. So were just going to head on to my room."

"Your father and I went shopping, don't you want to eat something?" Regina's mom said kindly and gestured to the kitchen which was next the room they were in.

Regina dashed to the kitchen without a second thought leaving Isabelle to fend for herself. The redhead new of her friend's love for food and there was no denying it from her when she was hungry. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but Isabelle felt strange, and it bothered her since how she felt was similar to someone else. She was going to ponder on it more when Clarisse got close to Isabelle, sending a cold chill down her spine from the uneasiness.

"Why don't we talk deary?"

"Hey Izzy, want some garlic bread?" Regina came between the two with a loaf of garlic bread in her hand. Clarisse held her nose at the smell and backed away quickly, mentally cursing Regina while Isabelle silently praised her.

"Yes! I'd love some." Taking her friend's arm, she dragged her up the hallway and into her room. The blonde watched the two until they were out of sight, and glared at the room they had gone into.

The two sighed heavily once inside the room and both were surprised at the other for doing so. "Did she seem weird or is that just me?" Regina asked as she broke the bread in half. Isabelle nodded, took half of the bread and sat down on the bed. "I feel like I was just told the boogie man is real."

"What are you talking about?"

"Izzy, we've just found out that vampires are real!" She exclaimed, waving the bread in her hand. "Seems your brother isn't paranoid and your dad isn't... Sorry." Regina gazed down at the floor after mentioning Isabelle's father, both of them remembering why they had gone out with Derek. Their world had been turned upside down in more ways they could imagine and only in one day.

Isabelle gazed intently at the bread in her hand as she thought of her father. A small bittersweet smile came upon her face that her father wasn't crazy, but there was a greater danger out there that she had never believed was true, and now he was dying. There were times she felt trapped between her father and her overachieving brother who was almost never home. That is until her father had the accident.

"I'll have to apologize to him." She said aloud to herself. Regina looked up at her friend to see a tear fall down her face. "He was right. So at least he can die in peace."

"Maybe he won't die."

"He is!" Isabelle yelled as another tear fell. "Even if they perform surgery he'll still die from the damage it's done! Ah, I'm sorry Reggie. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Hey it's ok." She smiled to reassure her friend. "You've had a rough day and we're both tired."

"Yeah, you're right. We should get some sleep... Can I borrow some pajamas?" The red head asked with a light blush, she didn't like borrowing other's clothes a lot.

"Sure no problem."

It wasn't long before the girls were dressed for bed and having a good time. Despite all the things that had happened, the two were determined to enjoy themselves before going to bed. Although the more they talked, the harder it became not to mention the vampires. Only when Clarisse left, sometime after 8:30, did the girls relax. Both of them had become cautious of meeting strange people at night. Soon after, Regina asked Isabelle what she knew about vampires and how to tell them apart. Isabelle did her best to remember what her father told her, though it was no more than the basics, deathly pale skin, sharp canine teeth, hatred or fear of daylight, repulsed by garlic, and all things holy.

"Is something wrong Reggie?" Regina didn't realize she was making an odd face at the floor.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing... I think."

Isabelle chuckled quietly. "Why don't you tell me?"

She shrugged to herself as if to say, why not? "Did Derek tell you he had a sister?"

"No, he didn't. How do you know that?"

"Cause that girl vampire... I forgot her name, she thought he told you "everything" about him or something."

"No, not everything... His sister died as a human then?"

"I think so, except, she said she was killed by a half vampire. Is a half vampire possible?"

Isabelle frowned slightly at the thought. "Yeah, my dad said if a pregnant woman is turned into a vampire, there is a small chance the baby can still be born, but as a half vampire." There was a pause as they thought of this. "They're not supposed to live very long, usually a couple years at the most."

"Really? Why's that?"

"It think it's 'cause they're mortal, and their insides are weaker, so they need blood of other vampires and humans to live."

Regina's eyes widened. "That's really creepy." Isabelle nodded. "And to think it's still out there."

"It's what?!" Regina fell backwards at the sudden closeness of her friend. "That shouldn't be possible, unless it's been constantly feeding on vampires and..." Isabelle groaned loudly and fell on her back to stare at the ceiling. "Can this day get any crazier?" As she said this, she remembered the feeling she had before with Clarisse. "Grraahh!!"

Regina sat up and gazed at her friend wide eyed. "Are you ok?"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she got up. "I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone." She said with a seriousness that made Regina concerned. "There have been a couple times in my life, where I get this weird feeling." Isabelle paused to look at her friend. "My heart slows down, I get hot, clammy, and nervous. Usually it doesn't last very long but recently..." She paused as she thought of the other times she felt like that before. "It's been coming a lot more and I'm starting to feel it almost all the time!"

"Okay... I'm confused."

"Every time I'm with Derek I feel like this!" She exclaimed with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Well, you do like him so..." Regina sighed and looked at her friend unsure. "But from how you're goin' about this, it's not just around him?"

"Yes! Oh thank you!" Isabelle hugged Regina very quickly before continuing with her secret. "When Clarisse came over, I felt that again."

"But we just met her... anyone else?"

Isabelle took the moment to think. "Yeah! The time when you were kidnapped and it got really strong later this evening with Derek and the others!"

"Whoa what? When was I kidnapped?"

"Oh... um... We should get to bed."

"Hold on now! When did this happen?! I'm going to sing It's The Song That Never Ends all night until you tell!" Regina threatened with a mischievous smirk.

"Alright! Alright, I'll tell you! ...A couple days ago, when we were supposed to go rollerblading, I think a vampire kidnapped you."

"Why don't I remember this?" She asked worriedly.

"Because vampires are able to put their victims in a trance, like hypnotism." Regina started feeling her neck for a bite. "I already checked, he didn't hurt you."

"Why in the world would he kidnap me and not bite me?"

"I don't know." This wasn't true, Isabelle had an idea why. He was using her best friend to get to her, but she didn't want her to worry, so she said nothing.

"I'm going to start wearing turtle necks and the cross necklace when I go out late." Even though she was serious, Isabelle couldn't help laughing. It took a while for Regina to stop frowning at Isabelle and join her in laughing. No matter how it was said, it seemed silly. After laughing for a good while, they decided not to talk anymore about vampire that night. "I'm going to get some water, you thirsty?"

"Nah, I'm good. Just be sure to get me the cushions from the couch so I don't have to sleep on the floor."

"Will do!" Regina left the room, got her water, and the cushions. Before leaving back to her room, she said goodnight to her parents. "If you don't mind me asking, who was that lady, uh Clarisse I think?" Regina's parents looked at her confused then at each other.

"Regina, who are you talking about?" Her father asked.

"Clarisse, the blonde lady in the business suit. You guys were talking to her for a long time."

"Honey, we weren't talking to anyone. It's just been me and your mother."

"Oh, n-never mind then. Good night!" With a quick turn, even with the large cushions, she ran back into her room looking very flustered.

"Reggie, what's wrong?"

"C-Clarisse... She-she's a-she's a... vampire."

"What?!" Isabelle jumped up, looking just as nervous as Regina.

"I asked my parents about her, but they don't remember her at all. I think that feeling you got earlier, isn't because you really like Derek, but because they're all vampires."

Isabelle and Regina gazed at each other, unsure of what to do or say. Regina's parents had let a vampire into their house, and could come back. Their world as they knew it, was turned upside-down.

* * *

**A/N: Up next, Derek gets a personality change and Thomas reveals Derek's curse.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: The beginning of this chapter was a lot of fun to write. When I had first planned out his chapter, it was quite different. I think this one is a lot better. Not only do you get to learn more about Derek but Xieasslm as well. Xeiasslm's story and personality is by DarkSharinganXIII who is kind enough to let me use her. Sadly I lost the original background story for her so hopefully DSXIII won't mind if it's a bit off. Anywho, enjoy and please comment. Comments make the world go round! ... Ok maybe not but they help. **

**Chapter 17**

About the same time that Isabelle and Regina realized the truth of who, or really _what_, Clarisse was, The three vampires had finished hunting for the night and were heading back to the mansion. The three vampires disguised themselves as bats as they flew through the cool night air. One of these bats was acting a little more erratic, or spastic, than a bat should. That bat, was Derek.

Xeiasslm did her best not to get distracted by Derek's odd behavior. It was making her feel uneasy and she didn't like it. Never before had she thought that Derek would go from lord of the emo to overly perky from one date. The thought of what he might do if he were to kiss her made her eye twitch. But what she couldn't understand even more than Derek's new happy-go-lucky-ready-to-break-out-in-song-and-dance attitude, was Thomas.

'_Shouldn't he be happy for him?_' The black bat thought as she glanced over at the dark brown bat. Even as a bat, one could clearly see his emotions by the way he flew. He seemed worried, or forlorn. Almost like he was going to lose his best friends. Turning back to Derek, doing his odd little sky dance, she couldn't help but wonder.

When they returned, the mansion was nearly empty, it was still early for the vampires to return, but there were a few that had finished their hunt and were now enjoying themselves. Derek nearly leapt out of his bat form and back to his normal human like one. He sighed happily and turned to Xeiasslm and Thomas as they changed back.

"Isn't it a wonderful night?" He asked with a spin. If Xeiasslm wasn't weirded out before, she was now. The blonde vampire was practically beaming with a wide smile and bright childlike eyes. Thomas, stood silent. "Never in my life have I thought I'd be so happy." Derek skipped up the stairs up to his room, not caring if there was anyone watching, and luckly for him there was not.

After Derek had left, Thomas went into the kitchen, looking more solemn than before. The attitude changes was really starting to get on Xeiasslm's nerves and she wanted answers, _now_. So she followed Thomas into the study, shooing any vampires that were heading in that direction away, and closed the door behind her. Thomas and Xeiasslm were the only ones in the room. The dark brown haired vampire scanned the books on the shelves without much thought and paid no attention to Xeiasslm.

"What is going on?!" She demanded, expecting Thomas to turn and face her. "It's nice and all that Derek's happy, but he's starting to creep me out with his complete change of personality, and then you suddenly decide to take his place as Mr. Emo?"

Thomas chuckled quietly and turned his head. "Mr. Emo?"

A smile made its way back to the female's pale face. "Glad to see you still got a sense of humor. Now what is with you? I thought you'd be happy that Derek is...happy." She wasn't sure if happy was really the correct word to describe Derek. Never in her entire undead life that she had known him had she ever seen him smile with such enthusiasm. 'Course, she didn't exactly stick around and hang out with him very long and they'd usually go their separate ways after one night. So she never got to know him very well or meet any of his friends, though she wasn't sure if he had any.

"It's complicated."

Xeiasslm's smile faded and was replaced be a small frown. "Were vampires, supposedly mythical creatures, how complicated can it be?"

The dark haired vampire sighed quietly. "Well, it's probably best if I tell you the truth now." Xeiasslm gazed at Thomas, eyes wide with surprise at what he had said. She almost couldn't believe she had been lied to, though lies were fairly common amoung vampires and she wasn't sure why this bothered her so this only made her even more confused. "You know how some humans become insane after being turned?"

"What does that have to do with any-... You're crazy?!"

"No... Derek is." The two vampires gazed at each other as the information sunk in. "He went completely mad from the shock." Thomas continued with a melancholy expression. "Afterwards, he found a way to wipe his mind blank, so he could regain some sanity. Unfortunately, he was dealing with black magic which he was unfamiliar with and was cursed."

"What, being turned into a vampire, going crazy, and losing all your memories isn't bad enough?" Xeiasslm was having some trouble believing this. Even though she was a sorceress herself, it all seemed too ridiculous. The Derek she knew was much smarter to do anything _that_ stupid... Although he had done some things she considered pretty stupid in the past. Plus it was starting to sound like a bad story. "So what's his curse?"

"Every time he has a chance at happiness, it is wiped from his mind forever."

"So basicly, he's going to forget Isabelle?" Thomas nodded. "Pfft! This doesn't make any sense! I mean, he remembers his human life, and when he was turned, by you I might add."

"It's all a lie!" Thomas nearly leapt forward and was standing inches from Xeiasslm's face. "Cerberus gave him new memories 'cause he was useless to him as he was, a coward!"

The two gazed at each other intently. "You know, the more you talk, the more confused I'm getting." The black haired vampire said. "But, I want to know what's going on. Who turned him into a vampire if not you and what about this curse?"

Thomas groaned quietly and turned away. "Look, Derek's human life, the one that you know, the one _he_ knows, is a lie." He turned to the bookshelf, his eyes closed as he thought back. "He was just a servant along with his older sister and the rest of his family.."

"Angela?" Xeiasslm asked with a hint of skepticism, seeing that everything she had been told about Derek wasn't true.

"Claretta, but you may know her as Clarisse."

"The blonde brat?!" She hadn't actually met her, but she heard the other vampires talk about her.

"Yes, his entire family worked for Cerberus, since his great grandfather. A curse was put on him when he swore loyalty to the half vampire; if he or anyone in his family were to betray him, or leave him, they would live a lifetime of sorrow." Thomas paused for a moment, thinking over what he should say. "So in a nutshell, he betrayed Cerberus and tomorrow morning he won't remember a thing." The dark haired vampire turned his back to her as if to say that he wasn't going to say anymore.

"That's it?" She frowned. "He's just-" Recalling what he had said, there was one word that seemed out of place. "Morning?"

Thomas' head perked up. "Of course, since you know now, you can help me."

Xeiasslm frowned again. "What are you going on about now, and why did you say morning?" She asked, watching walk towards the door.

"We'd better get some rest now so we'll be ready for the day."

Its hard to say if he was purposefully ignoring her or he had momentarily become deaf. Either way, Xeiasslm was not going to let him leave until he explained himself... again. Within a blink of an eye, she was blocking the way out. "What are you going on about now?" Despite it being a question, it came out as more of a demand.

Thomas blinked a few times before nearly slapping his forehead. "Ah, right. I didn't explain that yet." Taking on a more serious tone, he continued. "Derek will wake in the morning thinking that he is human and try to walk in the sunlight."

"So he is really messed up." She said with a hint of a laugh. "But didn't you say he'd forget all his happy moments?" A small smile made its way to her lips. "So becoming a vampire was a happy moment?"

Thomas groaned quietly, seeing that this would take much more explaining for her to understand.

"Look, I _really_ don't feel like telling you the whole story, plus it wouldn't be fair to Derek, if you knew more about him than he does." The vampiress shrugged, at the same time giving into his logic, mostly since it seemed unlikely she would get anything else out of him tonight. "Thanks, I'm going to get some rest... If you would care to help me, you should too." Thomas patted Xeiasslm's shoulder, then left. Leaving the vampire to her thoughts.

All that talk about Derek and his past human life made her think of her own, as much as she tried not to. After her failed attempts to keep from thinking of her parents, how happy she was with them, how they were murdered, the man, the creature, the vampire that murdered them, and how she had sworn revenge, she let the memories flow through her like a dam had burst after so many years of neglect.

It had taken many years for her to become strong enough and to be able to find her parents killer. When she had found him, it didn't matter that dawn was slowly approaching, only that he was there, smirking at her. They had fought, or at least she fought and he ran. Maybe if she wasn't so angry, so overwhelmed with thoughts of revenge, she would have realized what he was planning. Only ten minutes before the sun would rise when the vampire had bitten her. The bite didn't last long enough for him to drain her of her blood, but it had done it's purpose. He then slashed his wrist with a wicked smile, which made her furious and she charged at him. If only she had known his plan, if only she had realized before his hand covered her mouth, causing her to drink in his tainted blood as she stabbed him with the wooden stake.

Not long after the blood had gone down her throat, she had become a vampire, and it wasn't long before the sun would burn her and death would take her. Not that it mattered anymore. She had accomplished her goal, the murderer was dead, and she would soon join her parents.

She had not expected a man, cloaked in black, to grab her by the wrist then lift her up in his arms, dashing to someplace or other. The fool was trying to save her, and the sun was already peaking over the hillside. The pain was incredible! Those few little rays of sunlight softly touching her skin burned unlike anything she had ever felt before. Then, it was gone. The man had put his cloak over her to protect her. With his cloak now gone, she could look up into his face. Her savior was a blonde and apparently very stupid vampire, Derek.

A few moments later, before the sun had risen enough to send them to their deaths, Derek dashed into a building, what looked like an abandoned church. Though they were inside and safe, he continued to run, for their safety would only last until the sun rose high enough to shine through the stained glass windows. Passed another door they ran and down the stairs to the basement. Only then did he slow to a stop and set her down. Parts of his skin had burned badly from the sun, but were already, and slowly, starting to heal.

Xeiasslm gazed at Derek incredulously for his stupidity. "You're not getting a thank you if that's what you're waiting for." At least, that is what she was going to say but Derek had left before she was given the chance. Her eyes refused to turn from him until he was no longer within view.

That was the first time she had met him. Never had she asked why he had helped her, or was there ever any mention of that day again.

The vampiress did not realize that she had been staring at a spot on the wall for a good 10 minutes, nor that a few other vampires had come by to look at her curiously, wondering why she was standing there with such a far off look. A quiet chuckle left her lips as she concluded that she would help Thomas and keep Derek from doing something stupid again.


	18. Chapter 18

**_So I have a VERY important announcement for all you people reading The Vampire._**

* * *

I am sure many of you are wondering when will the next chapter be and why am I taking so long? Well, as unfortunate as it is, I have completely lost interest in this story. Mostly because of how terrible it is! XO I mean really! I read over this fairly quickly when I attempted a new chapter and went, "... Ehg." The writing isn't all that good and the story is going all over the place.

Now before you all start saying, "What?! You're story is awesome!" Please remember that originally this was only going to be a one-shot. Thus not having a predetermined plot. Also the story was going to be much different, like Derek was going to be a medieval police man, Isabelle was going to have special vampire sensing powers, and Isabelle's look a like from the past really WAS Derek's sister... er, cousin. XD Among other things as well. As you can see, things have gone differently as I slowly started changing the plot and characters around. Which is why we have the random Yu-Gi-Oh cards erasing Derek's memories and the curse erasing memories... Yeah.

Anywho, it was a few chapters ago that I FINALLY got a plot I decided on and thus tried changing things without messing things up... Only I greatly dislike how it's turning out with it's mixed up story. **So, on to the point of this.**

I plan on doing one of three things...

1) Abandon it all together

2) Keep going anyway to just finish it

3) Leave it unfinished and attempt to rewriting it making a decent story.

* * *

_My decision will be based on your comments, or lack of._

You can either leave a review here, or note me. Oh, and PLEASE don't go "YOU HAVE TO CONTINUE!! IT'S SO GOOD!!" Give me a reason why you like it. If you can't think of one, you can just say that you really enjoy the story... Though why I keep getting all these favorites and this being my most popular thing I've written, I will not figure out. Also, considering the fact that I have so many watchers and favorites on this, I expect to get some response from you all. Otherwise I will drop this. Though if I do, I'll give a short summary as to what would have happened in the future chapters. So please, let me know if you want me to continue this or not.


End file.
